Gran Carnala Otaku
by The Yaoi Mistress
Summary: Dentro de poco se actualizara. Kory seguira perdido? como estaran distribuidos los cuartos? descubranlo pronto. UNICO FIC MIO SIN TENER YAOI DENTRO.
1. convocatoria

GRAN CARNALA OTAKU.  
  
CONVOCATORIA.  
  
Se ve el escenario, un escritorio, el letrero al fondo, una silla . . . vacía. La cámara se mueve de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de nuevo al centro. Se escucha un sonido detrás a la derecha, la cámara se voltea y se puede ver a la perfección a Goku de espaldas comiendo todo lo que hay en la mesa, la cámara vira a la izquierda para ver a Piccolo muy molesto y a punto de estallar.  
  
Piccolo- GOKU CON UN DEMONIO DEJA DE COMER Y VE A PRESENTAR EL PROGRAMA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku (con comida en la boca)- queg? Ya esg hora?  
  
Piccolo (aun mas enojado) – SOLO VE Y PRESENTA EL PROGRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku –esta bien ya voy (caminando hacia el escritorio con una mano en la cabeza) – se sienta y mira hacia la cámara –y??? Que tenia que decir???  
  
Todos los presentes se caen al estilo anime.  
  
Kensuke sostiene un cartel que dice "lee los letreros idiota" Goku los lee  
  
Goku-lee los letreros idiota. ¿cuáles letreros idiotas?  
  
Kensuke (con ganas de matarlo) –LOS QUE ESTÁN AHÍ ESTUPIDO!!!!! –señalando los letreros gigantes que esta sosteniendo.  
  
Goku- ah ya!!!. Leyéndolos en voz alta y viendo hacia la cámara –bienvenidos este es un llamado a todos los otakus de la web para el nuevo programa llamado "GRAN CARNALA OTAKU" para que ustedes escojan a los 16 personajes que van a entrar. –mirando hacia los directores -¿Que no eran 20?  
  
???? – solo sigue leyendo!!!  
  
????? (susurrando)–son 20 solo que cuatro son con palanca!  
  
Goku (que logro escuchar lo ultimo) –ah!!! Ya veo –mira hacia la cámara de nuevo –si son 20 solo que 4 entraran con palanca  
  
????? & ???? (furiosos) G O K U U U!!!!  
  
Goku –tienen una semana para escoger a los personajes de sus series favoritas que harán el casting para entrar a la casa del "gran carnala otaku". Quienes estarán dentro por 6 meses soportándose los unos a los otros. Esta es la versión mexicana del programa casi de la misma manera, así que los esperamos. Adiós!!! –saludando a la cámara, luego voltea a ver a los demás -¿lo hice bien?  
  
Todos vuelven a caer al estilo anime ¡¡¡¡GOKU!!!!   
  
Goku –que????  
  
Todos –olvídalo!!!!  
  
Se ve que Goku sale por la izquierda y todos lo ven con cara de what the hell???  
  
???? – y este que?  
  
????? –y a donde van a enviar sus votos?  
  
¿???? –yo que se! Voy por el!!  
  
¿????? –y yo que??  
  
¿???? –encárgate de lo demás –dice mientras se aleja persiguiendo a Goku  
  
¿????? –eh!?? -mirando a la cámara – bueno pueden enviar a sus candidatos a melissapc_2001@yahoo.com , pichu_mew@hotmail.com, sakura_hello47@hotmail.com, en www.fanfiction.net, o en http://pub94.ezboard.com/bpkmncg, en el post correspondiente. Tienen una semana a partir de ahora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Como ven aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que he ideado junto a los compañeros de mi salon a modo de despedida de la escuela. Esperamos sea de su agrado y que envien sus candidatos a el casting.  
  
Proximamente: "el casting y los preseleccionados"  
  
See you later!!!! 


	2. 1a parte

CASTING. 1ª parte.  
  
En el teatro que se rento para hacer el casting esta casi a oscuras. Las butacas están casi vacías, entre la 5ª y la 1ª fila hay como 5 personas esparcidas y dormidas, Piccolo estaba en la 5ª entre el asiento # 6 y 7. Goku se daba la vida en la 3ª en el mundo de los sueños, soñando con la comida infinita. Y en la primera fila detrás de una mesa están dos personas una durmiendo y otra bostezando y cabeceando.  
  
????? –oye!!! Kat?  
  
Kat -zzzzzzzz  
  
?????-Dios esto ya parece la cámara de diputados! Solo nos falta que esto este lleno y la bandera al frente. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kata DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat - QUE? YA ESTOY AQUÍ! QUE PASO!!!!! Eh!!!! Que quieres Mely?  
  
Mely -a quien estamos esperando?   
  
Kat –a esperar al elenco de shaman king  
  
Mely-que novedad se volvieron a perder!  
  
Kat.-serán parientes de Ryoga?  
  
Mely –no lo creo, tan siquiera ryoga tubo la delicadeza de llegar dos semanas antes y formarse en la fila para no perderse.  
  
Kat- y eso que tienen a Liserg para la radiestesia  
  
Mely- el se fue con los soldados X  
  
Kat- a si es cierto n_n' …….entonces sí estan perdidos.  
  
Mely –mientras esperamos al super elenco más puntual y orientado del anime  
  
Kat –espero que a Ryu se le ocurra llamar a Billy  
  
Mely –(yo creo que si son) -_-  
  
Kat –les mostraremos las listas de los desafor…ejem…quiero decir los afortunados que estan nominados a entrar a la house  
  
Para los que van del nabo en ingles, como yo comprenderé, casa.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Beyblade. Los trompos con personalidad.  
  
Tayson (no que takao, -no tayson, -pero... –bueno volado –gano tayson.) Kinomilla "alias: el agujero negro" por todo lo que entra nada sale.  
  
Max (maximilian, bueno según yo, -ya dejale el max) Mizuhara "alias el niño diabetes" tan dulce que te enferma.  
  
Rey kon (con papas, si papas, bueno solo) "alias el chico gato" por obvias razones.  
  
Kai Hawatari "alias cinturita de avispa o cintura de mujer" (quien puede culparlo --que??-nada)  
  
Kenny (eh!'?? cual es el apellido de este cuate? –yo que se dejale así-) "alias ojos bonitos" XD  
  
Digimon 1 & 2 "el conejo energize" (dura y dura y dura…..)  
  
Yamato (matt) ishida "el principe azul" sin mas que decir  
  
Taichi (tai) yagami "el aviador" (las gafas, google –lo que sea)  
  
Ken ichijoji "el bueno que se vuelve malo, pero que finalmente es bueno, y que esta MUY bueno" (algo mas? ˆ_ˆ)  
  
Hikary yagami "la que tiene poderes y que al final los pierde osea la regaron con ella"   
  
Sora takenouchi "la odiada por todos los amantes del taito o la odiada por las fans de matt"  
  
*si te preguntas por que no pusimos a davis, es que ya esta tai. Y no queremos copias de personajes.  
  
Digimon frontier (o 4 pa' los cuates) (……..y dura y dura y durara por un buen tiempo)  
  
Kouichi kimura "la oscuridad que brilla"  
  
Takuya kambara "otro con T"  
  
Zoe orimoto "la mario bross" (por que la mario bross?? –con acento por italiana!!)  
  
Tomoky (por razones de seguridad no lo decimos no tenemos la mas minima idea y no somos gringas) "el niño cariñosito" (no quiero saber el por que -ˆ_ˆ)  
  
Jumpei hiva….. (ya que importa –el chiste es que es JP) "el rotoplas andante"  
  
Inuyasha. O como enamorarte de una loca que te quiere matar.  
  
Inu yasha "el semi bestia  
  
Sesshumaru "el malo que no tiene nada de malo, (papasito babeando con solo pensar en el)  
  
Kouga "el clon de ryoga" (pero el sí se sabe orientar)  
  
Kykio "la zombi asesina"  
  
Miroku "el monje pervertido" (nos pago por poner un anuncio, ahí les va: 'busco voluntaria para tener un hijo, medidas de 10, humana de preferencia')  
  
*nadia quiere a kagome, ni siquiera nosotras risa marca registrada de kai (nos permiso) la que dura un minuto  
  
ruronin kenshin "el navajero" (y no me refiero al de yugioh)  
  
kenshin himura "hittoriki battosai" (chin nos ganaron el apodo pero aun asi) "estupido pupilo" (nadie se salva de nosotras juar juar juar)   
  
sasosuke sagara "sansa" o "te pago después"   
  
seijuro hiko "el tutor del estupido pupilo" (papasito x2)  
  
aoshi shinomori "el silencioso viento mortal" (el primero con un apodo decente)  
  
megumi "la zorra" (según saito nosotras no tenemos nada que ver)  
  
ramna ½ o como tener a miles de mujeres a tu alrededor  
  
ranma/chan saotome "el que no puede oir la cancion del gato volador" o "el saco de box"  
  
ryoga hibiki "nesecito comprar una brujula" o "el hermano mayor de kouga"  
  
akane tendo "la marimacho" (corre que nos alcanza akane persiguiendo a las autoras por todo el lugar)  
  
ukyo "la niña espátula"   
  
*ustedes escojan al 5° nominado  
  
Ojamajo doremi "las parientes de sabrina solo que mas atolondradas"  
  
Doremi harukase "la niña con las burbujas en la cabeza" (XD)  
  
Aiko (sofie) seno "la futura comerciante"  
  
Hazuki (emili) fujiwara "la rica modestamente hablando"  
  
Ompu (nicole) segawa "la niña TV"  
  
Pop (bibi) harukase "la mocosa enana" (la carnalita de doremi)  
  
Yu gi oh o como dominar el mundo con unas simples barajitas  
  
Joel Wheeler "el complejo de hermanitis"  
  
Seto kaiba "el que tiene la capa con vida propia y con exceso de almidon" (por que la tiene tiesa, tiesa, tiesa)  
  
Mai valentine "como dominar a un hombre en 10 sencillos pasos" o "la chica aguila" (y no le va al america)  
  
Tristan taylor "el flequillo de tiburón"  
  
Ryou bakura "el hijo del exorsista" (siempre esta poseido)   
  
Evangelion o como poner a la iglesia en tu contra  
  
Shinji ikary "el gay" (confirmado científicamente)  
  
Asuka (por cuestiones de seguridad no lo publicaremos ni siquiera su apodo se ve a asuka amenasando con una pistola a nuestras queridas autoras)   
  
Touji "el abuson" o "el amigo de la resurrección de tomoyo" a las autoras casi les cae una camara encima de parte de kensuke  
  
Rey anayami "la clon" (y no la de la novela de las 6)  
  
Mistao "la borracha"  
  
Gundam wing  
  
Heero yui "el psicopata asesino"  
  
Duo Maxwell "el chingaquedito"  
  
Quatre baven bauwinen (o como se escriba xD) "ali baba y las 40 carnalas"  
  
Trowa barton "la pareja del anterior"   
  
Relena peascraff "la relela, la retodo lo que quieran (que sea insultante)" XD  
  
*****************************  
  
Esta es la primera tanda de losers cof cof de afortunados que van a entrar   
  
WARNING   
  
Kat -no escojan a puros hombre por favor, que sea surtido o acabaran con una orgia yaoi  
  
Mely –si yaoi viva bravo, si una orgia ˆ_ˆ  
  
Kat –por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Revisen los reviews para saber como va la votacion please!!!!!  
  
EL PODER digo LA FUERZA ESTA CON USTEDES -Que piratas nos oimos XD  
  
Para saber a donde tienen que mandar sus votos dejen review o si no escriban a melissapc_2001@yahoo.com o a sakura_hello47@hotmail.com o a pichu_mew@hotmail.com.   
  
Nos vemos en la segunda parte del casting de Gran Carnala Otaku. 


	3. 1punto1 casting

Casting 2ª parte  
  
Aquí tenemos la segunda parte del casting, para que los que se molestaron con el anterior de que no habiamos puesto a sus personajes y las series que nos habían faltado de poner. Así que aquí vamos!!!  
  
Kat. –oye eso me tocaba decirlo a mi  
  
Mely –ya tranquila tu diras el final  
  
Kat –más te vale   
  
*********************  
  
--Soul hunter o como una bola de güeyes controlan tu vida sin que te des cuenta.  
  
Tai-kun "el chico conejo", "la libélula humana" "el manipulador" (ya tranquila no? –callate que tu no sabes –bueno bueno ya )  
  
Naza "el Terminator" o "el hermano perdido de 17 y 18"   
  
Thundervolt "el primo perdido de sansa"  
  
Foutenpa "el chico star wars" "el cantante bajo la lluvia"  
  
Wengson "el hermano perdido de Ten shin han" (me vale si lo escribi mal XD)  
  
--Dragon ball Z o los monos oxigenados  
  
Vegeta "el insecto" se oye una explosion que manda a volar a todos los del staff  
  
Mirai Trunks (favoritismo femenino ˆˆ) "el chico volver al futuro"  
  
Trunks "el dejado por todos"  
  
Gothen "el Antonio Banderas" (aun no entiendo el porque? –boba –oye!!!)  
  
Bra "la princesita de papá  
  
--Card captors sakura o como decepcionar al corazon con tanto chico guapo  
  
Yukito/Yue "el ojos de regalo" (que los abra!!, que los abra!!)  
  
Touya "la competencia de Yue" o "el mis usos"  
  
Sakura "la prima de sailor moon"  
  
Eriol "el cinico lindo"  
  
Shaoran "el lobo solitario" o "el 1 de 5"  
  
--Medabots o cuando pikachu no da para mas  
  
Henry "el multicaras"  
  
Ikky tenryu –el que se salvo de nosotras incluye medabot  
  
Koji "el chico fresas con crema (tenemos hambre no nos culpen)  
  
Arika "la heredera de pati chapoy"  
  
Rokusho "el solitario"  
  
--Pokemon o la invasión de monstruos analfabestias (o todos coludos o todos rabones)  
  
Tracey "el achichinco del prof. Oak  
  
Brock "el desendiente de miroku"  
  
Misty "la estupida zanahoria" (no me cae mal pero…..)  
  
Gary –se nos quemo el cerebro   
  
James "el costeño", "el brodi"  
  
--Shaman king o como protejerte de los fantasmas  
  
Yoh "la mota sonriente"  
  
Ren "entre el gato y el tiburón"  
  
Horo horo "el hoto hoto" (mi primo -_-)   
  
Chocolove "el primo negado de Jo jo jo jorge Falcon   
  
Hao "el greñas" "el anorexico" "el transex" el espiritu de fuego arraza con todos lo que vegeta no pudo  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜  
  
mely -bueno y ahora vamos a.  
  
¿??? –alto ahí!  
  
Kat –que pex?  
  
Mely –pero si es….  
  
Ana Kyoyama!!!  
  
Ana –asi es!!  
  
Kat pero si ya terminamos con el casting no? –ana las mira con una cara de enojo (se puede eso?)  
  
Mely (con miedo) –pero por ser usted puede hacerlo je je je je jejejejeje   
  
Kat () –nombre ya lo sabemos  
  
Ana -   
  
Mely –kat saltate eso quieres?  
  
Kat –ok motivo por el que quiere entrar?  
  
Ana –probar que soy la mejor itako del mundo!  
  
¿???/????? –QUE??????  
  
Mely -ahora que??  
  
Kat –si quien viene a interrumpir?dos chicas de cabello negro y largo hacen acto de presencia, una viste un traje de marinero algo alterado, y la otra de una tradicional sacerdotisa japonesa.  
  
Mely –ay no!! -_-  
  
Kat –O_o  
  
Mely –son Kikyo y Raye Hino  
  
Kat –y pense que esto no se podria poner peor. -_-  
  
Las tres itakos empiezan a pelearse por el titulo de la mejor itako (lease sacerdotisa), mientras todos los del equipo de producción estan viendo como pagar los daños al teatro. Mientras kat y mely estan de espaldas, dejando que las itakos se peleen, buscan la manera de pagar tanto. De repente se oye un sonido, y una luz cegadora ataca por la espalda a kat y a mely y luego solo una luz lleno lo que quedaba del teatro, trayendo a uno que otro curioso. La luz cegadora se disolvio al poco tiempo, pero en su lugar habían seis esferas de luz que revolotearon por todo el lugar, de pronto las seis luces se quedaron quietas, en el lugar donde antes estaban kat y mely. Poco a poco las seis luces toman una forma, podria decirse humana, la mirada de algunos palidecio, otros se alegraron, y otros mas no sabian ni que J pasaba ahí al reconocer las siluetas de quienes aparecieron.  
  
Continuara……………..  
  
? Se libraran los animes de kat y de mely. Quienes son esas seis personas. Algun dia entraran a la casa. Y podran pagar lo que deben del teatro, y si es asi de donde sacaran tanto dinero. No se pierdan lo que les espera a los animes en cuanto las identidades de estas seis personas sean revelados. Y consejos para escoger mejor a los que van a entrar a la casa. 


	4. Conferencia de prensa

Conferencia de prensa.  
  
En el teatro ehhh "inventen ustedes" frente a un grupo de reporteros de todas las estaciones habidas y por haber, hay una mesa, con manteles verdes y seis lindas personitas (osease todas son chicas), una de estas se levanta para comenzar con la conferencia.  
  
¿? –Ciudadanos y ciudadanas, chiquillos y chiquillas…-recibe un zape de la que esta junto a ella.  
  
¿?? –cálmate que este no es el informe de gobierno.  
  
¿? –a si cierto jejeje –componiendo su postura –compañeros reporteros que están presentes para esta conferencia, ¿tienen alguna pregunta? –todos levantan la mano. –a ver tu, el de los lentes con fondo de botella que se ve como estúpido saltando de un lado a otro.  
  
R1 –quienes son ustedes y donde están las autoras? -justo cuando la chica de pie iba a contestar se escuchan unas risas y voces desde el POM POM POM DESCONOCIDO (deja de ver tanto Nickelodeon "pero si le da buena ambientación!")  
  
Todas las personas excepto las chicas en la mesa miraban asustados de donde había venido ese sonido, que parecían unas bien unas risas y voces de dos chicas en algún lugar de ahí.  
  
Mely –hola periodistas!!!  
  
Kat –deja de ser tan formal quieres!!!   
  
Mely -:P  
  
R1 –quien anda ahí??  
  
Mely –como que quien mas? Las autoras!!  
  
Kat –pues a quien esperaban??  
  
R2 –hey donde estaban?? Que les paso y quienes son esas chicas extrañas de la mesa?  
  
Mely (a kat) –les decimos?  
  
Kat (a mely) –ya que -_-  
  
Mely –bueno, verán, lo que pasa, es que   
  
Kat –es que tres itakos que no mencionaremos nos lanzaron unos hechizos que nos dieron a nosotras cuando pagábamos los destrozos del teatro.  
  
R3 –y que les paso a ustedes?  
  
Kat –nos volvimos los seres más poderosos del universo  
  
R1 –se volvieron Kamisama??  
  
Mely –no mas fuertes que el  
  
R2 –Emadaiosama (o como se escriba)?  
  
Kat –aun mas poderosos que el  
  
R3 –Akira Toriyama??  
  
Mely –aun mas fuertes (comienza a impacientarse)  
  
R4 –Rumiko Takahashi?  
  
Kat –aun mas fuertes (mas impaciente que Mely)  
  
R5 (pues cuantos son??? ) –Dios??  
  
Mely –no tan fuertes como el pero podria decirse que si en el mundo de los fanfics.  
  
Kat –se rinden??  
  
Todos –siiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Mely –nosotras somos (redoble de tambores)  
  
Kat -…… las….. Narradoras!!!!!!! (se escucha el rugir de los volcanes, el ladrido de los perros, el aullido de los lobos, y catástrofes naturales y artificiales suceden en el mundo al ser mencionada esta palabra)  
  
Todos –NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mely/kat –pues SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
R6 –bueno y quienes son esas seis que están en la mesa –dijo señalando a las chicas, de las cuales una de ellas, la que anteriormente había estado de pie saludaba con una sonrisa.  
  
Mely –pues ellas son el resultado de ese ataque.  
  
Todos –que???  
  
Kat –así es!  
  
De izquierda a derecha se podían ver a seis chicas, unas parecían normales, y otras ehhh bueno no tan normales  
  
Todas ellas –que quisiste decir con eso???   
  
Yo nada ˆ_ˆ''  
  
Todas ellas –mas les vale!!  
  
Ya puedo continuar?  
  
Ellas –sí.  
  
Bueno vamos a presentarlas,   
  
Ellas –No!  
  
Porque no?  
  
Ellas –porque nosotras tenemos boca por eso!  
  
Yo pensaba que era hocico, pero bueno, preséntense.  
  
Todos menos una –Oye!!!! No fastidien  
  
Ya lo que sea, dejen de molestar.  
  
¿?? –mi nombre es Crystal mi apellido es Ketchum.  
  
R1 –salsa de tomate??  
  
Crystal –no imbesil (le avienta el micrófono)   
  
R1 -@o@ x_X _-_ ?noqueado.  
  
¿?? –soy Alex Oyamada, soy prima de Crystal, y si soy una shaman. –en eso una chava grita-  
  
Chava –Horo horo!!!!!  
  
Todos –donde???  
  
Chava- en el hombro de Alex!  
  
Todos –O_ó donde???  
  
Todos ven el hombro de Alex y se ve una micro cosita de pelos parados con una cinta en la cabeza, con una ropa casi igual a la de kororo solo que mas veraniega. (Sí tenia el pelo azul).  
  
Todos –lo mataste, lo encogiste y lo hiciste tu espíritu acompañante? ASESINA!!!!!  
  
Alex –no sean entupidos, ese no es el que llaman Horo horo, a parte no lo conozco en persona, este es solo mi Koropokkuru llamado Horo.  
  
Horo – ˆˆ ho!  
  
Todos - _-_ ?caída estilo anime  
  
¿?? –sigo yo verdad?!!!  
  
R3 –quien es esa mocosa?  
  
¿??? _ A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA!!!!  
  
¿????? –a ti quien más!  
  
Crystal – ya las dos dejen de pelear. Y termina de presentarte ya.  
  
¿?? –me llamo Hoshi n_n, pertenezco al mundo digital  
  
Todos –que??  
  
Hoshi –soy la reencarnación de un digimon, también soy prima de Takuya   
  
Todos –ah bueno! Quien sigue?  
  
Hoshi –me ignoraron O_o buaaaa!!!  
  
¿????? (Cantando) –nadie te quiere todos te odian mejor te das un tirito  
  
Hoshi –ya cállate!!!!  
  
¿??? -dejen de estar fastidiando déjenme presentarme. –se aclara la voz – mi nombre es Akira, soy una hechicera que entreno en la montaña Kun-lung soy prima de Tai-kun.  
  
¿????? Ahora sigo yo!!!  
  
Te aguantas por que eres la última y se acabo   
  
¿????? Mocosas   
  
No me confundas.  
  
¿???? –mi nombre es Shadow, soy una digiestinada (léase chava elegida) eso es todo   
  
Todos - ._. Que fría!!   
  
R2 –y quien es tu digimon acompañante?  
  
Shadow –es el -señala hacia atrás. De la nada aparece un digimon alto, fornido, y en cierto modo atractivo con una armadura negra, es blackwargreymon. (Emociónense, chavas emociónense) alguna otra pregunta? El se las contestara por mi –todos se le quedan viendo._.  
  
Blackwargreymon -   
  
Todos: ninguna ˆˆ''  
  
¿?????? Ahora si sigo yo!!!!!!!!!! Mi nombre es P –Crystal va y le tapa la boca – muujun mujufu  
  
Crystal - dejémosle en PM  
  
Todos –Que????  
  
Crystal –a que les suena PM n_n''  
  
Todos –bueno lo dejamos así.  
  
Ya terminado todo este rollo, los dejamos con los pobres diablos perdón los nominados para entrar a nuestra linda house (léase los que están mas seguro a entrar).  
  
Kai hiwatari –el tigre o el rayitas.  
  
Vegeta –el principe de los insectos.  
  
Joel Wheeler –el perro faldero.  
  
Taichi yagami –el aviador.   
  
Shaoran Li –el obvio.  
  
Yoh Asakura –lazy boy  
  
Kenshin Himura – el pelos de escobeta.  
  
Miroku –el padre Amaro.  
  
Heero Yui –el patriota japonés.  
  
Akane Tendo –la prometida de todo el mundo.  
  
Kouichi Kimura –el otro lado del espejo.  
  
Koji karakuchi –el duraznos con cremas.  
  
Misty –la nudibranquio (pepino de mar) de color naranja.  
  
Doremi Harukaze –la chica mas desafortunada del planeta.  
  
Azuka –sin comentarios (ambas están siendo amenazadas por azuka).  
  
Tai-kun –el chico orejas de conejo.  
  
Y los últimos 4 son personajes especiales, que los conocerán el día de la entrada.  
  
/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Se ve a todas las chicas menos a una (curiosamente la de las alas de murciélago) muy tranquilas repartiéndose la carga de trabajo.  
  
Alex –oigan y PM?  
  
Crystal (haciendo se la que no sabe) –pues no se no se!  
  
Alex -entonces quien es la que los va a recibir cuando entren?  
  
Hoshi –pues háblale a raspatito  
  
Alex –quien es ese?  
  
Crystal –es mi primo.  
  
Akira –ahh!! Si ese tío  
  
Crystal saca un celular nokia del mes y marca un número y espera a que conteste.  
  
Mientras tanto, el algún lugar de Monterrey, al norte de México, en un hotel de 2 ½ estrellas, se encuentra lo que parece un…. Un…. Un oso?, no el yeti? Menos. Es solo un chico que viste una camiseta, una playera de manga corta, dos de manga larga, 5 chalecos con manga larga, 7 suéteres, (uno por cada color del arco iris) 5 chamarras, 10 pasamontañas, (sí como la del subcomandante marcos) 5 bufandas, unos guantes, en cuanto de la cintura para abajo, era un short, y un par de sandalias, frente al aire acondicionado, comiendo un raspado de grosella mientras ve evangelion.  
  
¿??? –aun sigo teniendo frió por que será???  
  
En ese momento suena el teléfono celular, y el chico se levanta y se pone a buscarlo.  
  
¿??? –donde deje el celular ;_; de bajas tarifas y descuentos de largas distancias.  
  
Se quieta las chamarras, los suéteres, los chalecos con mangas (sí, es sarcasmo) y los pasamontañas y las bufandas, revelando a un chico, de tes clara, de cabello azul, y una banda dorada en frente, uno que otro churros saliendo por ahí (no son los de harina, me refiero al cabello) se sienta en el sofá a esperar a que vuelva a sonar el teléfono.   
  
¿??? - Donde demonios esta el celular- dice mientras esta sentado en sofá, el teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero siente un cosquilleo en una parte de ehhh……. Digo….. (Ve al grano) bueno el trasero!? Haciendo que el chico brinque y grite, quedando colgado del candelabro del cuarto, aun con el raspado en la mano.   
  
¿??? –por la retaguardia no! _ -pensando- memorando para mi, quitarle el vibrador al celular. –lo toma, lo contesta, y…  
  
-PRIMO!!!!!!!!  
  
-PRIMA!!!!!!!!  
  
-KOORY!!!!!  
  
-CRYSTAL!!!!!!  
  
-que onda como estas?  
  
-pues aquí pasando las peripecias de mi vida.  
  
-ah bueno.  
  
-y para que soy bueno.  
  
-es que te quería pedir un favor.  
  
-de que se trata.  
  
-quieres participar como comentarista en el programa de gran carnala otaku?  
  
-pues no se, déjame pensar.  
  
-tendrás mucho dinero  
  
-mmmmmm no me convence  
  
-tendrás mucha comida.  
  
-no estoy seguro  
  
-podrás ver a muchas chicas bonitas  
  
…….  
  
-kory?  
  
…..  
  
-kory estas ahí?  
  
-hola –kory estaba detrás de Crystal haciéndola saltar, mientras kory se quedaba ahí, con todo y raspado en la mano (que obsesión la tuya con el raspado "que? Tengo hambre!")   
  
-ahhh!!!! no hagas eso!!!!! –dijo Crystal, mas bien le grito en la cara. Y aun así no tiraba el raspado.  
  
-jeje sorry prima! :P –dijo el tratando de calmarla. Lo cual consiguió. (Si que es una chica muy voluble ._.). –y quienes son esas que están allí? Aparte de la mocosa y donde esta P&%$ M&%$%? (adivinaron, así se llama -_-).  
  
-A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA!!!!! –dijo Hoshi molesta. Las que quedaban eran las otras tres chicas que no sabían que pex.  
  
-PM pues no lo se! Jejejeje .kory te presento a mi prima Alex Oyamada  
  
-hola mucho gusto –dijo Alex. Kory se le acerca y ve algo cerca del hombro de Alex. -AHH!!! Que le hiciste a mi hermano???  
  
Todas –no otra vez -_-  
  
Kory –mataste a mi hermano lo encogiste y lo convertiste en tu espíritu acompañante.  
  
Alex –pues quien es tu hermano??  
  
Kory –mi hermano es Horo horo.  
  
Alex -O_O y quien es ese?  
  
Todos menos Alex- O_o ? _-_.  
  
-quieres conocerlo?- kory le pregunta a Alex.   
  
-pues sí para ver quien es ese tal Horo horo.  
  
Kory saca su celular de bajas tarifas y descuentos de largas distancias.   
  
–Pilika tráete la red con la humanidad de Horo adentro.  
  
-voy en un segundo –dijo pilita mientras dejaba el cel encendido en la mesa. Desde se escuchaba unos extraños ruidos y voces:  
  
Alguien subiendo unas escaleras, (pum, pum, pum "nos, hacemos los efectos especiales XD" pum, pum, pum) se oye el rechinar de una puerta (yyyiiiiiii!!) parecía que la puerta hablaba cuando rechinaba (ti van a partir tu madre), se oye un grito –PILIKA QUE HACES AQUÍ??? POR QUE NO ME DEJAS ESTAR EN EL TRONO EN PAZ!!!!! (Léase baño).  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea -._. Por que tardara tanto? Ya lo encontró? ;_;   
  
Y de nuevo a mientras tanto:   
  
-NO DEJA LA PLANCHA, PILIKA!!!! NO QUIERO IR!!! AHHH!!!! LA RED NO!!! TORITOOOO!!!!!- (tranc!!!) trancazo seguro, se escucha un golpeteo en las escaleras además de los pasos (pum, tranc, pum tranc, auch pum tranc auch pum tranc). Pilika lo arrastra por toda la casa. Sen le había olvidado donde había dejado el teléfono. Por eso tuvo que arrastrarlo por toda casa. (Rasssssss!!!). Paso 5 veces por la sala, y el teléfono estaba en la mesa del centro (lo habrá hecho a propósito?).   
  
-ya lo encontré, ya lo amordace, lo golpee y lo atrape en la red, quieres algo mas kory?  
  
-no tráelo para acá hermanita.  
  
-OK.  
  
5 minutos después.  
  
Pilika –hola hermano  
  
Kory –te tardaste mucho (O_o eso fue mucho??? Voló, corrió o que??). Trajiste el bulto?  
  
Se ve a pilika dejando caer pesado lo que parecía un bulto pero que en realidad era una red. Todos sabemos quien es ese bulto.  
  
Alex –que es eso??? –desde el bulto se escuchan (ZzZzZzZ) lo que parecían unos ronquidos, que mas parecían una motosierra.   
  
Pilika –después de todo lo que hice el estupido de mi hermano se quedo dormido!! –pilika abre la red y saca a un muchacho-chamaco-mocoso de pelos parados con una cinta negra en la cabeza, geton (léase dormidote) con una playera invernal con unos shorts veraniegos (chida combinación " graciosa" sí y que? ˆˆ), con baba en la boca. Alex se agacha saca una vara de sepa dios donde (como hacen eso?? ._. ), y empieza a picar los cachetes (los de la cara no los otros) al mero estilo Arale, empieza a examinar su cara con la varita.  
  
Alex- esto es Horo horo?? Horo es más bonito.  
  
Horo -estoy de acuerdo contigo ?Ho!!! n_n.  
  
En ese momento despierta Horo horo haciendo que se levante como todas las mañana cuando vivía con sus papas.  
  
Horo horo –mamá, no me quiero levantar, es muy temprano, despierta a la loca, que ella haga los quehaceres, apenas son las 12 de la madrugada _  
  
Pilika –AQUIEN LLAMASTE LOCA!! –dice mientras toma vuelo, corre y lo patea como un balón de foot ball americano, el cual se eleva, se eleva.  
  
Horo horo- FUE UNA BROMAAAAA!!!! –se eleva y se eleve y…. Se detiene en el aire??? Un semáforo en rojo?? Se detiene Horo horo mientras pasan otros tres tipos que gritan –EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VESSS!!!!!!!- el semafo de horo horo se pone en verde y termina de volar, y cae y hace un hoyo tipo dragonvolestico (sacando pompones y de uniformeANOTACION, ANOTACION!! NUESTRO EQUIPO JAMAS SERA VENCIDO, PILIKA JAMAS SEA VENCIDA!! ANOTACION, ANOTACION, TOUCH DOWN, TOUCH DOWN! Avientan los pompones, hacen una que otra pirueta VAMOS PILIKA!!!!!) (Ahora si nos pasamos de lansas "y??' fue divertido :P" tienes razón XD).  
  
Horo horo se levanta como zombi, camina unos cuantos Km. (si hubieran sido metros no festejaríamos), regresa a donde están sus parientes, conocidos y no conocidos, va a reclamarle a pilika con ojos de ira, esta a punto de reclamarle, pero de repente ve el hombro de Alex y pega un grito de niña (O_ó)   
  
Horo horo –AHHH!!! QUE ME HICISTE!! ME MATASTE, ME ENCOGISTE, Y ME HICISTE TU ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE, PARA COLMO ME PARESCO A KORORO, NO!!! TORITO!!! PILIKA ME MATO Y TU ME HISISTE ESPIRITU!!! BUAAA!!!  
  
Todos -_- _ _-_  
  
Shadow – 0 y van 3 (léase sarcasmo).  
  
Kory –horo, éstas vivo si no mira –lo pellizca y horo horo pega otro grito de niña-  
  
Horo horo –AY!!! Eso duele lo sabias? –Se soba el brazo, -y quien es esa cosa fea –señalando a Horo.  
  
Alex –es mi espíritu acompañante se llama Horo y es mas lindo que tu!   
  
Horo horo –claro que no, yo soy mas carita.  
  
Todos menos Alex y horo horo - ._. Si se parece a ti, y lo acabas de decir T_T   
  
Crystal a pilika –un consejo, deja de golpearle tanto la cabeza, lo dejas más idiota.  
  
Pilika a Crystal. -_- no pidas imposibles.  
  
Akira –decídanse con los nombres, ya me hice bolas.  
  
Todos –tienes razón. Pensemos mmm…  
  
Alex –ya se, que sea chibi Ho!   
  
Horo –Ho!! Me gusta ese nombre ˆ-ˆ  
  
Horo horo –se te acaba de quemar el cerebro.  
  
Alex- por lo menos yo lo ocupo.  
  
Horo horo –ahhh oye!! Que quisiste decir con eso _  
  
Todos - -_- y va de nuevo.  
  
Akira –ya casense  
  
Alex/horo horo –TU CALLATE!  
  
Akira -yo solamente decía n_n'  
  
Alex –y tu niño puercoespín tienes espíritu acompañante?  
  
Horo horo –sí lo tengo y no soy niño puercoespín. Seré muchacho  
  
Todos- _-_   
  
Horo horo – y es el –señalando a Kororo  
  
Kororo – kukuruku hola  
  
Alex- O_o seguro que es "el" no será mas bien ella?  
  
Horo horo –que quieres decir con eso?  
  
Pilika –no has notado lo mas obvio –con ojos de hay hermano eres un imbesil.  
  
Kory –no has notado que kororo en su máxima posesión tiene… este …  
  
Crystal –pechonalidad   
  
Kory –yo no quería sonar tan gacho, pero ** síii!!!!   
  
Horo horo –no es cierto.  
  
Pilika –y donde crees que te paras tu?  
  
Horo horo –en el suelo ;_;  
  
Pilika –en kororo idiota!!   
  
Horo horo –ah! En su hombro  
  
Kory –y cuando no puedes (cuando hay sobrepoblación) –horo horo se agarra el mentón y se pone a pensar (O_O el Apocalipsis!!!!).  
  
Horo horo –ah si cierto, con razón se sentía alcochonado cuando me sentaba –sin soltarse el mentón.  
  
Todos - se nota que eres hermano de kory.  
  
Pilika –por que me toco tener un par de hermanos pervertidos  
  
Alex – cual es tu máxima grado de posesión   
  
Horo horo – es este – dice mientras saca la tablilla – KORORO POSECIONA LA TABLILLA – Kororo entra a la tablilla y se trasforma en el ángel de nieve (bueno según nosotras) – como te quedo el ojo -dice arriba de Kororo XP  
  
Alex –eso es todo O_ó pensé que ya estaba en ángel de hielo   
  
Horo horo – Que es eso? O_ó what´s??  
  
Alex – es esto – saca un dije en forma de hoz – CHIBIHO POSECIONA EL DIJE – Chibiho entra al dije y en ligar de en lugar de aparecer una figura monumental como Kororo un joven de unos 25 años de pelo azul un poco mas largo que el de Horo horo ( osease como lo tiene con el cabello suelto ** -babeando- ) vestido de negro con alas blancas y tiene la cara como se vería Horo horo a esa edad ( PAPACITO) – Dark ice es la segunda etapa de ChibiHo el es un ángel de hielo   
  
DI (Dark Ice) – Hola (que voz ** - Kat reacciona - ** - se fue V.V)  
  
Horo horo –que es eso?  
  
Pilika –que no sabes que es la segunda etapa de posesión de un espíritu del bosque O_ó un momento te saliste de las clases. te voy a pones a estudiar hasta comerte los libros  
  
Horo horo –no es que las clases estaban muy aburridas TT_TT –mientras ellos discutían, en la parte de atrás se veía a kory? Llorando? – se acerca Crystal a consolarlo.  
  
Crystal –tranquilo se que tu hermano es débil y un estupido, pero no es para que te pongas a llorar.  
  
Kory (entre lagrimas) –no es eso, es que acabo de comprobar que cuando horo horo crezca, será mucho mas guapo que yo buaaaa!!!!  
  
Crystal O_O.  
  
Así quedo la escena:  
  
Alex presumiéndole a Horo horo que es mas fuerte que el, mientras pilika le hacia tragarse el libro de historia, Crystal consolando a kory, shadow durmiendo sobre blackwargreymon en sepa dios donde. Akira, se fue a pescar y se encontró a Yoh y a Tai-kun de camino al lago, y todos se ponen a pescar, sin carnada (mas bien meditando) oyendo los walkman de Yoh que tenia para tres audífono y se pusieron a meditar con las canciones de linkin park. Hoshi se largo del lugar, de nuevo sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se encontró con takuya y los gemelos, y como siempre se puso a pelear con kouichi. PM sigue sin aparecer, parece que Crystal sabe algo pero se niega a decir.   
  
**********************  
  
Y así acaba la conferencia que mas bien parecio capitulo de "como destrozar a horo horo en fáciles pasos" lo que sea. Manden sus reviews criticas ideas de cómo torturar a los personajes serán bienvenidas. Ya saben donde.  
  
Nos vamos adiós!!! 


	5. finalmente entrando a la casa

Entrada a la casa.  
  
Frente a la cámara de TV esta Crystal, con un micrófono, esperando la señal para comenzar.  
  
Crystal –buenas noches televidentes, soy Crystal Ketchum y estaré desde aquí presentando el programa/reality show Gran Carnala Otaku, en la alfombra roja tenemos a Hoshi, quien estará al tanto de la llegada de nuestros participantes.   
  
? Enlace directo con Hoshi.   
  
Hoshi –así es Crystal, yo les informes acerca de la llegada de nuestros participantes, así como una pequeña entrevista  
  
? Fin del enlace directo.  
  
Crystal –y en la entrada de la casa, donde los participantes esperaran a sus compañeros esta kory quien es el que estará en contacto directo con ellos  
  
? Enlace directo con Kory.  
  
Se ve a Kory distraído con algo que no se da cuenta de nada  
  
? Fin del enlace directo.  
  
Crystal – ._. este bueno, ahora que llegan los participantes nos vamos con Hoshi para verlos de cerca.  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜  
  
Hoshi –buenas noches sean bienvenidos al primer reality show que se realiza 100% interactivamente, soy Hoshi y estare aquí cuando nuestros participantes que ustedes escogieron al enviar sus votos. Aquí viene llegando el primero de los participanes.   
  
Hoshi –y aquí viene nuestro primer participante, que viene en una enorme limosina color negra –la limosina aun no se detiene y es tan larga que… mejor imaginen ustedes –es una limosina eh?? BMW? para si misma bueno es el. de vuelta a la realidad Damas y caballeros con ustedes Kai Hiwatari!!!! –se ve a Kai que baja de su limosina BMW con la misma cara de siempre, el mismo porte, el mismo… todo.  
  
Hoshi- hola Kai bienvenido a la... Eh?? –Kai la miraba con cara de: no se quien eres, pero te odio. A lo que Hoshi le respondia igual con la mirada; tu me haces algo y me asegurare de que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno. Y con esto kai se fue hacia donde estaba kory (todo en su en su forma de mirar "si que son raros" y que lo digas). Una vez con kory.  
  
Kory –hola Kai, sientate por favor. –Kai hace lo que le dicen sin decir ni pio. (ni que fuera ave "es un decir ").  
  
Fans –KAIIII!!!! TE AMAMOSSSS!!!!! –Kai ignora todo.  
  
////// KAI HIWATARI////////  
  
EDAD: 15  
  
F.D.N: 5 DE AGOSTO 1988  
  
EQUIPO: BLEYBRAKERS  
  
SERIE: BEYBLADE  
  
/////KAI HIWATARI////  
  
Hoshi –bueno después de esto que no fue muy agradable, tenemos al sigte participante, que viene… corriendo?   
  
El sigte participante, viene vestido de naranja, con unos audifonos muy "pequeños" en su cabeza, viene corriendo como si nada y apenas dar muestra de agotamiento. Llega se detiene ante hoshi pero sigue trotando en su lugar.  
  
Hoshi –hola Yoh Asakura, bienvenido, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
Yoh –claro jijiji!! –dice con su tipica risita-.  
  
Hoshi –por que estas trotando? Y de donde vienes?  
  
Yoh –pues vengo de darle unas vueltas al boulevard por que Ana me lo pidio.  
  
Hoshi –cuantas vueltas le diste si son aproximadamente 9 Km?  
  
Yoh –pues como unas 30 vueltas  
  
Hoshi – QUE QUE? Bueno ve a alla con Kory.  
  
Yoh –ok –Yoh se va y cuando llega con kory y cuando llega con el se siento junto a kai y suspira de cansancio kai solo lo ve con cara de "no te me acerques"  
  
Yoh –jijijijiji n_n'  
  
///////YOH ASAKURA////////  
  
EDAD: (VA A SECUNDARIA, ADIVINEN)  
  
EQUIPO: LOS YOYOS ( Todos: )  
  
SERIE: SHAMAN KING  
  
///////YOH ASAKURA////////  
  
Hoshi –y ahora con ustedes llega –viendo hacia la calle donde un moribundo llegaba –este… algun paramedico que se lo lleve hasta la entrada? –los paramedicos (cortesía de mi amigo Antoni "XD") se lo llevan con kory –damas y caballeros ahí va Joey Wheeler.  
  
Con kory.  
  
Kory –Joey que te paso?  
  
Joey –es que vengo corriendo desde Japón   
  
Kory –O_o desde Japón?   
  
Joey –si uff el hotel japon que esta del otro lado de la ciudad, y luego me perdi y cuando llegue a la playa me encontre con el que estaba coriendo y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dandole la vuelta por cuarta ves y luego no me quedo de otra si queria llegar asi que lo segui –dijo para luego dejarse caer en la silla junto a Yoh ( no pregunten como demonios savia que Yoh iba estar en la casa )  
  
Kory – o_O ah!!! Bueno.  
  
///////JOEY WHEELER///////  
  
EDAD: (LO MISMO QUE YOH SOLO QUE PREPA)  
  
EQUIPO: NINGUNO A MENOS QUE CUENTE EL SER AMIGO DE YUGI  
  
SERIE: YU GI OH  
  
////////JOEY WHEELER/////  
  
Hoshi –y ahora desde el cielo con ustedes ¿el wing zero? – el wing zero aterriza dejando ver a su piloto que sale de ahí, joven, cabello café con mirada seria y fria. –O_o con ustedes Heero Yui!!!  
  
Heero (al valet parking) – puedes tirale la defensa, puedes destrozarlo en miles de pedazos, pero le cambias a la estacion de radio y te mato   
  
Parking (en tono naco) –claro patron, no se preocupe, aquí se lo cuidamos. n_n  
  
Hoshi –eto!!! Hola heero –heero la ignora (pobre niña "que esperabas, esta enana)- esto me esta colmando la paciencia, me voy –hoshi se va, mientras heero llegaba donde estaba kory y compañía.  
  
Kory –hola heero me alegra que allas podido venir  
  
Heero -…..  
  
Kory - ._.   
  
//////HEERO YUI/////////  
  
EDAD: 14 AÑOS  
  
EQUIPO: OPERACIÓN METEORO (LOS BUENOS según la perspectiva en que lo vean)  
  
SERIE: GUNDAM WING  
  
///////HEERO YUI///////  
  
Alex –en lo que convencen a hoshi para que regrese yo y chibi Ho presentaremos al sigte participante. Un chico tan lindo que solo nesecita una gorra para no ser descubierto. Con ustedes Kouichi Kimura –entran unos tipos jalando a un chico de cabello largo sujetado en una coleta de color negro.  
  
Kouji –YA LES DIJE QUE NO SOY KOUICHI, YO SOY SU HERMANO KOUJI!!! CUANTAS VECES SE LOS TENGO QUE REPETIR??? –los tipos se lo llevan jalando hasta llegar con kory quien estaba hablando por su telefono celular DE bajas tarifas en llamadas locales y de larga distancias ( yo quiero uno "yo igual") con Horo Horo quien le reclamaba ciertas cosas. Lo cual lo hacia ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Los tipos hartos le taparon la boca mientras que los demas no se habían inmutado, solo Joel e Yoh lo vieron con cara de: ._.''  
  
//////KOUICHI KIMURA///////  
  
EDAD: 11 AÑOS  
  
EQUIPO: DIGIDESTINED  
  
SERIE: DIGIMON FRONTIER  
  
//////KOUICHI KIMURA//////  
  
Hoshi –pues como ya volvi me toca seguirle con esto tenemos a –antes de que pueda continuar llega Vegeta quien aterriza frente a ella, botandola al suelo –auch!! _ oye!!! Ten mas cuidado –vegeta la mira con cara de a un lado insecto (que mania de decir todo con la mirada "a mi no me mires")  
  
Vegeta –no molestes enana.  
  
Hoshi –enana O_O enana tu abuela.  
  
Vegeta –que dijiste mocosa!!!!  
  
Hoshi –lo que oiste!!!! –dijo desafiandolo  
  
Vegeta –pagaras por eso insecto mocoso –tratandole de ponerle las manos encima, cuando los elementos de seguridad llegan y se llevan a hoshi, y antes de que fueran tan lejos se ve a Crystal habalndo con ellos y la sueltan, vegeta solo se fue a donde estaba kory.  
  
Kory -…  
  
Vegeta –que me ves insecto?  
  
Kory -._. nada se lo juro.  
  
Kai, Heero –me agrada.  
  
Los demas –O_o  
  
Las autoras –O_o  
  
//////VEGETA////////  
  
EDAD: INDETERMINADA ( aun seguimos sacando la cuenta)  
  
EQUIPO: GUERREROS Z (aunspiciado por CAPSULA CORP lease Bulma)  
  
SERIE: DRAGON BALL Z  
  
///////VEGETA/////////  
  
Hoshi -desde la isla Garasu, cede del PKMN CRYSTAL GYM tenemos al miembro mas problemático que encontramos. Con ustedes: Inu-sato Himura Kamiya (que nombre! "colado") -se ve a un chico de no mas de 15 años, cabello negro, con facha de ser una persona ordinaria pero sus orejas de perro y que a su cintura lleva amarrada dos espada japonesa una de filo invertido y la otra sepa dios cual o como sea (si una mezcla entre Ash, Inuyasha, Kenshin y Ranma, para ser mas precisa- "tu amigo es raro" -no sabes cuanto -_-)  
  
Hoshi (deteniendo a Sato al llegar) -bien Satoshi Himura Kamiya como te sientes al entrar a la casa de GCO?  
  
Inu-sato –por favor solo llámame Sato. Y te diré que ya estaba ansioso por entrar.   
  
//////// Casting de sato///////  
  
Se ve en el hospital de la isla, a sato molestando insistentemente a una de las doctoras.  
  
Sato -por favor quiero entrar, déjame entrar si Crystal-san?  
  
Crystal - si te digo que si dejaras de molestar e insistir y no te meterás en problemas, y dejaras de matar a los pacientes, y de invocar cosas extrañas?  
  
Sato -si lo prometo ^^  
  
Crystal (suspirando resignada) -esta bien, entraras -_-  
  
Sato - SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal -sato compórtate!!!!!  
  
Sato –'ta bueno.   
  
/////////fin del casting////  
  
Hoshi –y ahora damas y caballeros, tenemos a la fuerza femenina de la casa (aj sí claro "y tu nieve?") con ustedes misty... eh... bueno misty.  
  
Se ve que llega una niña (de cuando a aca una niña tiene eso?) montada en una bicicleta roja (cual bici? "yo que se") la bici desaparece y misty cae de lleno al suelo (me van a matar por eso XD "pero el gusto quien te lo quita XD" tienes razon XD) se levanta, y se dirije a la entrada, adolorida claro esta.  
  
Hoshi –hola pepino de mar, como te sientes al entrar a la casa y salir del océano?  
  
Misty - muy graciosa!  
  
Hoshi –gracias por el halago ˆ-ˆ  
  
Misty -***  
  
Hoshi –ya puedes irte, gracias por quedarte a perder el tiempo. ˆ-ˆ (por fin hoshi mando a alguien a la goma!!! "la venganza de hoshi") –misty se va hacia donde esta kory. Una ves alla:  
  
Kory –hola **  
  
Misty --_-* lo que me faltaba, otro Brock! –se sienta aunque las miradas de kory y Joey caen sobre ella, el primero sin comentarios ** y el otro cueriosamente ô_ó  
  
Joey –O.O ORALE!!! TE HECHASTE EL BALDE DE PINTURA NARANJA EN LA CABEZA!!! –minutos después vemos a joey en el suelo, con un gran chipote en la cabeza  
  
Joey -@.@   
  
Fans de joey (liderados por alex y muy molestas) –MUERTE A MISTY!!!! –se le quieren hechar n bolita, pero (por desgracia para nosotras ) llegaron los elementos de seguridad y las detuvieron.  
  
Alex –ya vera la que le espera   
  
///////MISTY////////  
  
EDAD: 12 AL INICIO DE LA SERIE (saquen la cuenta)  
  
EQUIPO: LOS BOBOS (cortesía del team rocket)  
  
FDN: ¿??? ¿? ¿?????? ¿??? (le hare el favor no ahorrarse la pena -_-)  
  
SERIE: POKEMON  
  
////////MISTY/////////////  
  
Hoshi –y ahora, continuamos con los tipos guapos. ~_ˆ ahora viene llegando, nuestro amado heroe, el vagabundo hitoriki battosai: Kenshin Himura!! –kenshin llega caminando, con su tipico andar, mientras muchas chicas gritan, y hasta le arrojan la ropa interior (sí, se da en mexido "preguntenle a Alejandro Fernández el año pasado" y los anteriores a ese).  
  
Kenshin –O.O' @o@ -no resiste la presion de estar rodeado de muchas chicas, y a lo que todas ellas le dice. Por lo que cae al suelo.  
  
Hoshi –mira hacia abajo, donde yace el cuerpo semi-inmovil de kenshin, mira hacia arriba y dice: -PARAMEDICOSS!!! –los paramedicos se lo llevan hasta la entrada lo sientan en una silla, y le arrojan un vaso de agua para que reaccione, y lo logran.  
  
Kory –te sientes bien kenshin? –sí, lo aventaron dende estaba kory. Literalmente hablando.  
  
/////////KENSHIN HIMURA////////  
  
EDAD: 28  
  
FDN: AUN SIN CONOCER  
  
EQUIPO: KENSHIN GUMI (a el lo sigue todo mundo)  
  
SERIE: RURONIN KENSHIN (Samurai X)  
  
///////KENSHIN HIMURA////////  
  
En los cielos, aparece un helicóptero Negro, que se acerca a la entrada, este aterriza, hechando a volar a medio personal, que de puro milagro hoshi no salio volando (y eso? "de que crees que estan hechos los zapatos -_-" ._.). el helicóptero se detuvo, para fortuna de todos, dejando ver que era completamente negro, pero en la cola tenia el símbolo de la abadia. (ver beyblade, para mayor información). Kai palidecio al ver el emblema o.o''' mamí!! (kai tiene madre??) la puerta se abre, y se baja una persona, pelirroja, cabello largo, vestida de negro, pantalón y playera con cuello de tortuga sin mangas. Peinada con una trenza larga. Ojos verde-azulado, un detalle que se nota en la playera...   
  
Pasa de largo ignorando a medio mundo (de hecho nadie quiso dirigirle la palabra) llega hasta donde estan los que van a entrar, ve a kai y lo mira con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza lo mas pronto posible. Se sienta en frente de kai ._., pero para su mala suerte cerca de kory.  
  
Kory –hola! Quien eres?  
  
¿?? –Led Ivanov  
  
kai – OoO''' mama!!  
  
kory –ah! Y de donde eres?  
  
Led –moscu, rusia  
  
Kory -Ah!! A que te dedicas?  
  
Led –entreno beyblade en la abadia  
  
Kory –ah ok. Que edad tienes?  
  
Led –que te importa!  
  
Kory –ok. Por que quieres entrar a la casa?  
  
Led - para acabar con los traidores!!  
  
Kai –X_x  
  
Hoshi –y ahora kory los dejara pasar al interior de la casa ˆ-ˆ  
  
Kory –bien chicos, el momento que han estado esperando –las puertas se abren dejando ver un pasillo oscuro, el cual fue atravezado a toda velocidad por kai mientras que heero, vegeta apenas se estaban levantando de la silla, luego entraron los demas, sin mayor problema que atorarse en la puerta. Led solo saca un boligrafo con tapa parpadeante, lo oprime y acto seguido, la entrada sufre una explosion metiendolos a todos, y dejandolos en el suelo. Mientras Led pasa por sobre de ellos muy campante, solo se escucha un grito desde adentro de la casa. Al parecer es de kai.  
  
Kory -._.  
  
Hoshi -._.  
  
Crystal -._.  
  
Alex -._.  
  
Chivi Ho -._.  
  
Publico en general -._.  
  
Lector -._.  
  
Achichincles de las autoras -._.  
  
Autoras ._.  
  
Alteregos de las autoras que aun no se dan a conocer pero que pronto lo haran -._.  
  
Maria – que? Eso es normal para mi! (n/a. Ella es la creadora de Led por si preguntan)  
  
Alteregos de maria aun sin conocer -  
  
Todo mundo -._. (no hay que dejar que Hoshi escriba de nuevo el fic "pero fue divertido n_n" ._.)   
  
Dentro de la casa.  
  
Vegeta -  
  
Todos ._.  
  
Vegeta –solo dire una cosa insectos   
  
Todos –OoO'' va a hablar.... que miedo o.o'''  
  
Vegeta –(onomatopeya de redoble de tambores)...  
  
Todos....  
  
Vegeta.....  
  
Todos....  
  
Vegeta –quiero la cama mas grande, entendieron insectos!!1  
  
Yoh _-_  
  
Joey _-_  
  
Kai……_-_ (se lo penso mucho)  
  
Misty _-_  
  
Heero o.ó....ya entendi! _-_  
  
Sato ~ chass!!! Yo la quería ._.  
  
Led –pudrete!!!! "se la voy a quitar muajajajaja! XD"  
  
Kenshin –OROOOO!!!!!??????????  
  
Kouji –saquenme de aquiiiiii!!!!!!!! (kouji sigue amarrado estilo Hanibal lector "si con mascarita y camisa de fuerza incluida" XD)  
  
Minutos después, trataban de tener una conversación lo mas decente posible.  
  
Joey –oye que tu no eres el que quemó el cabello del tipo fresa que corria de un lado a otro en el auditorio?  
  
Yoh –ah? Ah! No, ese fue Hao, mi hermano, no me confundan yo soy el de los lindos audifonos jijijiji!!!  
  
Joey –Orale!!!°+°  
  
Misty –oye te llamas Yoh no? Podrias preguntarle al chico serio de las rayitas en la cara lo sigte: que te paso, en el cabello? Y esas manchas en la cara? Como es que tienes ese cuerpo para ser tan chico? Vas al gimnasio? Le pones mucho almidon a la ropa? No te aprieta la bufanda? Por favor, si Yoh?  
  
Yoh –bueno jijijiji!!!  
  
Yoh se acerca a kai.  
  
Oye kai, puedo hacerte unas preguntas?  
  
Kai -.....  
  
Yoh –ˆ_ˆ. La pelirroja (eso no es rojo es naranja ) me pidio que te preguntara: que te paso, en el cabello? Y esas manchas en la cara? Como es que tienes ese cuerpo para ser tan chico? Vas al gimnasio? Le pones mucho almidon a la ropa? No te aprieta la bufanda?  
  
Kai -***  
  
Trash, pum baradapum (onomatopeyas de golpes) acto seguido se ve a kai dirigirse a la cocina mientras yoh regresa con Misty con el ojo morado y un chipote en la cabeza.  
  
Yoh –sniff jijijiji snif. No se pero creo que se enojo. Lo siento  
  
Misty -._.''' descuida, no hay problema.  
  
Sato –yo tengo una espada como la tuya!  
  
Kenshin -._.  
  
Sato –tambien me apellido como tu  
  
Kenshin –oro???  
  
Sato –te pareces mucho a mi papá  
  
Kenshin –O.O  
  
Sato –si hasta en el nombre n_n  
  
Kenshin –OOOOORRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ("que no me llame papá por favor T_T)  
  
Sato –te molesta si te digo papá?... señor kenshin?? Adonde va?  
  
Kenshin se va a la cocina a la mayor velocidad posible  
  
Sato –chas!! Es raro! ._. –sato va tras el. Se oye un grito desde la cocina, que se escucha fuera de la casa.  
  
(las mismas caras que la ultima vez)  
  
led y heero son los ultimos que estan en la sala.  
  
Heero saca su revolver y empieza a limpiarlo y a jugar con el.  
  
Led saca de entre sus ropajes una magnun calibre 44 con silenciador incluido.  
  
Heero –mmmm -heero saca de su maleta una granada de mano, y la presume.  
  
Led –ñ_ñ me agradas, pero yo tengo una bazooca de largo alcance, con rayo laser incluido.  
  
Heero –y donde esta?  
  
Led -nada mas que conosca a la GC y me la traigo   
  
Heero –me la enseñas cuando la tengas n_n  
  
Led –claro n_n, y ya se con quien la voy a estrenar –mirando a kai.  
  
Kai en la cocina –achu!  
  
Kouji esta en la entrada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tirar la puerta (lo cual es inútil XD).  
  
*************************************  
  
Hoshi –ahora vamos a recibir la segunda tanda de cofcofcoflosserscofcofcof damos paso a nuestro primer participante.  
  
Se oyen murmuros, gritos, quejas, cachetadas, patadas y miles de malas palabras junto con muchos disculpas. Y de entre la gente (de entre las chavas para mejor entendimiento) sale un joven de cabello negro, con un baculo, vestido de monje budista, con muchas manos dibujadas en sus lindos cachetes (los de arriba, no los de abajo, "no malpiencen").  
  
Hoshi -._? joven Miroku?   
  
Miroku –oh que hermosa jovencita? Dice y avanza a mayor velocidad al que tenia.  
  
Hoshi –ahhh!!!!????  
  
Miroku pasa de largo a Hoshi y se dirije a tomoyo quien se queda con cara de o.ó y antes de que le preguntara, keisuke le da un camaraso. Los elementos de seguridad se lo llevan con kory el cual nada mas se le queda viendo reprobatoriamente.  
  
///////MIROKU//////////  
  
EDAD: DEJEN PREGUNTAR  
  
FDN: DEJEN PREGUNTAR  
  
EQUIPO: LOS BUENOS NO?  
  
SERIE: INUYASHA  
  
/////////MIROKU////////////  
  
Hoshi - sigamos por favor!  
  
Desde el cielo, viene algo que no es avion, ni ave, pero que necesita unas clases de vuelo.   
  
Hoshi mirando al ovni –viene. Viene, viene, ¡pecho tierra todo el mundo! –todos escapan por un pelo de rana, y el ovni se estrella contra el suelo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipa, se deja ver a una niña pelirroja, peinada con dos burbujas en la cabeza, y vestida de forma rara, que luego cambia a una ropa normal.  
  
¿???? –no cabe duda que soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta Y_Y  
  
Hoshi -._. hola! Eto... Doremi verdad?  
  
Doremi –n_n sí  
  
Hoshi - ._. ok, pasa con Kory.  
  
Doremi –claro  
  
Con kory:  
  
Kory -._. y la siguiente participante?  
  
Miroku –lo mismo quisiera yo saber?  
  
Doremi –aquí!, aquí estoy! Abajo  
  
Kory, miroku –eh??? O.O??   
  
Doremi –hola n_n  
  
Miroku, kory –que decepcion –se van al rincón con fantasmitas alrededor. Esperabamos una chica linda -_-*  
  
Doremi -_-'''  
  
//////DOREMI HARUKAZE/////  
  
EDAD: 8   
  
FDN: CONFIDENCIAL  
  
EQUIPO: EL DE LA BRUJA MAJORICA  
  
SERIE: OJAMAJO DOREMI  
  
/////DOREMI HARUKAZE//////  
  
hoshi, viendo al cielo -;_; que es eso? (y dale con los ovnis)  
  
en el cielo, se puede ver lo que parece ser... un hipopótamo volador? (y no con tutú "y no tiene yoyó?"T_T) y arriba de el esta montado ...un conejo? No es un chico con un turbante muy extraño. Aterrizan, se baja el chico, y va con direccion con la mocosa digo Hoshi.  
  
¿??? –hola niña! n_n  
  
hoshi –quien eres?  
  
¿??? –mi nombre es El gran Tai-Kun  
  
hoshi -;_; ok, y el hipopótamo?  
  
¿????? –que no soy un hipopótamo!!!! _  
  
Tai-Kun –el es Spu-Chan!  
  
Hoshi –sigo digo diciendo que eres un hipopótamo.  
  
Spu-Chan - que no lo soy!!!  
  
Hoshi –lo que sea... puedes pasar a la casa, pero el hipopótamo se queda son las reglas.  
  
Tai-Kun –bueno, ahí te quedas, te portas buen Spu-Chan!! (ni que fuera mascota "oh? Si?")  
  
Spu-Chan –amitoooo!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Hoshi –jajaja te ganaron!!! XD  
  
Llega con kory y se sienta, sin decir nada de nada.  
  
Kory –*parpadeo doble*  
  
/////////TAI-KUN//////////  
  
EDAD: 74 (como le hace para verse tan joven °_°)  
  
FDN: INFORMACION PERDIDA  
  
EQUIPO: SIN NOMBRE (pero lo sigue mucha gente)  
  
SERIE: SOUL HUNTER (Senkaiden Houshin Engi)  
  
////////TAI-KUN////////////  
  
Hoshi –y ahora, tenemos a un lindo chico, que se transforma es el Casanova, conquistador y ladron tanto de obras de arte como de los corazones de las chicas. Con ustedes Daisuke Niwa!!  
  
Dai-chan –hola n_n  
  
Hoshi –hola n_n  
  
Dai-chan –hola n_n  
  
Hoshi –hola   
  
Crystal que llega en ese momento –ya muchos holas, dai-chan ve con kory, por favor -_-  
  
Dai-chan –bueno. Adiós n_n  
  
Hoshi –adios  
  
Crystal –adios  
  
10 minutos después  
  
Dai-chan –adios  
  
Crystal –adios  
  
Hoshi –adios  
  
Publico y autoras –ya fue mucho!!! adelantemos el tiempo.  
  
Daisuke ya esta con kory y nos saltamos lo que sigue por que es lo mismo durante 10 minutos de nuevo.  
  
//////DAISUKE NIWA//////  
  
EDAD: NO PASA DE 15  
  
FDN: NO SE SABE  
  
EQUIPO: CLAN FAMILIAR NIWA  
  
SERIE: DNAngel  
  
//////////DAISUKE NIWA///////////  
  
Hoshi- Quien sigue?   
  
Tomoyo – MMMMMMM? Un tal Ryoga Hibiki  
  
Hoshi –y ese quien es?  
  
Tomoyo –quien sabe! Pero debio haber llegado hace 10 minutos.  
  
Hoshi –esta el siguiente participante?  
  
Tomoyo –ehh?? Sí! (mandaste por ryoga? "se volvio a perder")  
  
Hoshi –nos lo saltamos . El que sigue.  
  
¿?? –sigo yo entonces verdad?  
  
Hoshi, mirando hacia arriba –kiaaa!!! Me asustaste!!! -le da una patada en la... en la ... espinilla –no lo vuelvas a hacer!   
  
¿?? –esta, bien, esta bien, eso dolio sabias?   
  
Hoshi –hola, te llamas agumon verdad? Eres muy lindo (sí, no lo pelo)  
  
¿?? - oye me escuchaste niña??!!  
  
hoshi –eres muy lindo n_n  
  
agumon –me caes bien niña n_n  
  
¿?? –traidor   
  
agumon –disculpame, pero esta niña es mas amable que tu, y ademas es muy linda  
  
hoshi –n_n  
  
¿?? –doble traidor *  
  
hoshi –con quien hablas cosita bonita?  
  
Agumon –con Tai   
  
Hoshi –quien?  
  
Tai –conmigo *  
  
Hoshi –ah!! Tu!!, muy bien puedes irte –sigue acariciando a agumon.  
  
Tai se va con kory pero no sin cargar de pilonche a agumon.  
  
Hoshi –oye!!!   
  
Tai –que? Viene conmigo  
  
Agumon –pero, pero ...  
  
Tai –pero nada, vienes conmigo –se va con kory y se sienta indignado mientras la historia se rpite, el siendo ignoirado y agumon siendo acariciado por cuanta chica pasaba por ahí.  
  
/////TAICHI YAGAMI/////////  
  
EDAD: 14  
  
FDN: SEPA LA BOLA  
  
GRUPO: DIGIDESTINED  
  
SERIE: DIGIMON ADVENTURE/02  
  
//////////TAICHI YAGAMI////////////  
  
Hoshi - ;_; se fue la cosita bonita ;_; sniff!!  
  
Desde el cielo llega (y volvemos con los ovnis) un leon con alas (y no de mariposa "mariposa traicionera" °_°) de color amarillo, y arriba de el habia un niño de cabello café y hermosos ojos verdes (kawaii!!! "sugoi!!!") se detienen delate de hoshi, es chico se baja de la criatura.  
  
¿?? –adios mocoso y buena suerte.  
  
¿??? –adios muñeco de peluche, y gracias por el ray (y no el matabichos, y tampoco el de beyblade)  
  
hoshi –eto... quienes son ustedes?  
  
¿?? –soy el gran y unico Kerberus  
  
¿??? –eres mas bien un muñeco de felpa!  
  
¿?? –que dijiste mocoso insolente???  
  
¿??? –lo que oiste!!  
  
Hoshi –y quien de los dos va a entrar, el humano sin nombre o el leon de felpa tamaño real.  
  
¿??, ¿??? –hey!!!!  
  
Hoshi –lo que sea, el que vaya a entrar que entre.  
  
¿??? –soy Li Syaoran, y soy el que va a entrar.   
  
Hoshi –ok, no te pierdas, emigrale, vete   
  
Syaoran -  
  
Con kory  
  
Kory –T_T por favor alguien calmelos!!!! –agumon esta persiguiendo a todos los presentes con excepción de kory, ya que alguien le piso el pie y la cola y quiere chamuscarlos. Syaoran los ve con cara de: donde vine a dar? T_T  
  
///////SYAORAN LI//////////  
  
EDAD: 12 (según nuestros calculos)  
  
FDN: 6 MARZO  
  
EQUIPO: AL DE SAKURA  
  
SERIE: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA  
  
////////SYAORAN LI///////////  
  
en la entrada, donde esta hoshi, aparece un puerquito negro con un paliacate amarillo con negro, se le queda viendo a hoshi, esta ni lo pela, hasta que lo pisa.  
  
Cerdito –kuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! ;_; dolio!!!!  
  
Hoshi –y esto?  
  
Cerdito –kui? eh?  
  
Hoshi –tu eres ryoga verdad?  
  
Cerdito –kui kui kui rekui al fin hasta que alguien se da cuenta  
  
Hoshi –agua caliente? O ya te meto?  
  
Cerdito –O.O kuiiiiii!!!!!! Kui, kui, kui!!!!!! nooooooo!!!!! En frente de mucha gente no!!!  
  
Hoshi –esta bien, te doy el aventon. –literalmente hablando –kory cachalo!!!!! –kory estaba distraido por lo que no atrapo al cerdito, y este se da en su....  
  
Cerdito –kuiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –despues del dolor –kuiii!!! T_T auch -todos ven al cerdo y a mas de uno le pasa la idea de cocinarlo y comerlo.  
  
Hoshi -Y ahora damas y caballeros, el medaguerrero espacial X, ah no perdon, es el renegado fantasma, ah? No, tampoco. El es… Henry.  
  
Henry –hola ˆ,ˆ  
  
Hoshi –pense que el chico fresa iba a venir.  
  
Henry –pues, veras …   
  
****flashback****  
  
en el teatro se ve a hao coqueteando con una chica pelirroja que no le hace caso, y aun lado se ve a un joven de cabello negro, hechando llamas.  
  
Acto 2: el joven ordena a su medabot que lo ataque, el cual falla solo cortandole unos cuantos cabellos.  
  
Acto 3: hao ordena al espiritu de fuego que lo ataque.  
  
Acto 4: koij karakuchi sale corriendo por todo el auditorio envuelto en las llamas del ataque recibido.  
  
Resultado: koji en el hospital, autoras siendo demandadas, autoras matando a hao, hao recibiendo tremenda paliza.  
  
*****flashback******  
  
Henry –pues solo me mandaron a venir n_n  
  
Hoshi –a ok… eto… puedes pasar alla con kory n_n  
  
Henry –ok, gracias.  
  
Kory –hola bienvenido, y por favor ignora a los demas locos ˆˆ''  
  
Henry –este… si claro ˆˆ'' –dice sentandose mientras los de mas seguian tratando de cocinarse a P-chan.  
  
/////////HENRY///////////  
  
EDAD: CALCULANDO ENTRE 18 Y 20 AÑOS  
  
FDN. CONFIDENCIAL  
  
EQUIPO: TRABAJA EN UN SUPERMERCADO Y PARA LA CORP. MEDABOT.  
  
SERIE: MEDABOTS  
  
////////////////HENRY///////////////////  
  
Hoshi – y para terminar tenemos a   
  
Crystal –los dos ultimos participantes a entrar –le interrumpe.  
  
Hoshi –ah si? Quienes son?  
  
Crystal –Alex y yo.  
  
Alex –así es! ˆˆ  
  
Hoshi –QUE QUE? ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN PENSANDO??  
  
Alex -:S yo nada!  
  
Crystal –lo que digas, pero vamos a entrar para cuidar la censura de la casa y ademas de que tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Hoshi –ok pero y tu trabajo como reportera? Y todo lo demas que ibas a hacer?  
  
Crystal –se lo deje a Goku!  
  
Alex y Hoshi –O_o que???  
  
Crystal –ya vamos a entrar o no?   
  
Hoshi –a mi que me dices si ya sabes que hay que hacer.  
  
Alex –es cierto. –ambas se van a donde esta kory pero antes de ir.  
  
Crystal –tengo algo pendiente ya regreso. –Crystal va hacia el publico –Oro-chan!!!!! –una chica de cabellos negro que tiene abrazados a dos chicos y anda vigilando a otro mas.   
  
Oro-chan –hola Crystal te prometo cuidar muy bien de Toshi-chan   
  
Crystal –muchas gracias Oro-chan. Te portas bien Toshi-chan.  
  
Ash –si lo hare ˆuˆ -Crystal se va con kory.  
  
Kory –pues bien –aun dudando de los participantes –ya es hora de que entren a la casa.   
  
Dentro de la casa:  
  
Kouji (golpeando la puerta) –dejenme salir de aquí!!!!!!!!! (si ya se solto "XD")   
  
-cuanto a que deja de hacerlo en una hora.  
  
-cuanto que no tarda  
  
-yo digo que en dos horas  
  
-media por que no tarda en agotarse  
  
-50 varos?  
  
Todos –hecho!  
  
Fuera de la casa:  
  
Todos estan listos para entrar finalmente se calmaron, eso y que todos le tienen miedo a Crystal que casi se enoja y las puertas se abren primero lentamente y luego de jalon.  
  
Kouji –dejenme salir!!!!!! plasss!!! Onomatopeya de sonido de algo siento aplastado por algo mas pesado  
  
-se los dije gane.  
  
-rayos!  
  
-que poca!  
  
-no puede ser!!  
  
-  
  
-toma tu estupido dinero   
  
-fue un placer hacer negocios XD  
  
una ves que entran todos las puertas se cierran y son selladas herméticamente. Todos adentro se miran curiosamente hasta que:  
  
¿??? –atencion habitantes de la casa. Se les solicita su presencia en la sala (imaginen la voz como de terminal de ADO) todos van alla donde se les indico. Una ves alli:  
  
¿?? –habitantes de la casa, les habla big brother   
  
todos –o_ó   
  
big brother –para empezar se les dira las reglas y la asignación de habitaciones –se escucha unos pasos que suben las escaleras, una puerta que se abre y se cierra –oye tu conmo llegaste aquí?. Que vas a hacer con ese bat? Oye!!! No!!! Espera!!!!!!!!!!!! pum trash requeteplum golpes y demas  
  
todos –o_ó  
  
se escucha un sonido de un costal pesado que es arrojado por las escaleras, una puerta que se abre, y que se cierra. Dan un leve golpe al micrófono y luego se escucha:  
  
¿? –QUE ONDA BOLA DE LOOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos –O_o  
  
¿? –ahora yo estoy a cargo muajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Crystal –sabia que esto pasaria -_-  
  
¿? –tu callate! siempre arruinas la diversión  
  
todos se quedan con cara de :ya nos llevo la tiznada.  
  
Y apenas han entrado. Que les espera a los 20 participantes, bajo el mando de un demonio que no gusta de la censura?? A quien le tocara la cama mas grande??? Cuales seran las reglas de la casa? Y quien es la persona que tomo el mando de la casa. Quédense cerca para ver el proximo capitulo de GCO semana 1.  
  
*****  
  
aquí esta la famosa entrada. Sentimos no haber podido tenerla antes pero las fiestas, la escuela, los examenes etc ustedes entienden.  
  
Kat –eso y que vamos en niveles escolares diferentes, y que solo nos vemos por telefono.  
  
Mely –eso si. Pero procuraremos tener pronto el sigte capitulo. Ademas de que pueden hacerle preguntas a los participantes. Así que animense.  
  
Kat –solo entraron quienes recibieron mas votos. Así que no se quejen si no entro quien querian que entrara.  
  
Mely –dejen review y sus preguntas seran respondidas en el sigte capitulo.  
  
Mely & Kat –QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE (pirata! "y bastante") XD 


	6. mi nombre es Pepito? eso me sono a Tepit...

¿? –QUE ONDA BOLA DE LOOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos –O_o  
  
¿? –ahora yo estoy a cargo muajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Crystal –sabia que esto pasaria -_-  
  
¿? –tu callate! siempre arruinas la diversión  
  
todos se quedan con cara de :ya nos llevo la tiznada.  
  
Sip, eso fue unos instantes antes de nos acabara la inspiración y dejaramos el capitulo (creanos, nos faltaron miles de paletas y de azucar para seguirle) ahora los dejamos con nuestro programa en "EN VIVO" ( en vivo si nos tardamos como 2 meses que se quedaron en animación sus pendida o que).  
  
¿? –TUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos –yooo?????  
  
¿? –no ustedes no, ella   
  
ellas –yooo!!!!!  
  
¿? –nooo!!!! Idiotass!!! Crystal!!  
  
Crystal –ah!!! Yo!!  
  
¿? –¬¬ sí tu, maldita miserable hija de tu…  
  
Crystal (la interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase) –yo que hice Ô.ó  
  
¿? –no te hagas la hipócrita, tu me encerraste en el sotano de tu casa   
  
Crystal –PM? Cuando hice eso?   
  
Todos –PM? Ô.ó  
  
Sato –chass que mala eres Crystal  
  
Alex –yo pense que la habias botado en el desierto del Sahara, y que por eso no se habia aparecido.  
  
Crystal –es que no tengo pasaporte y me da flojera sacarlo.   
  
Alex –entonces que paso?  
  
PM –lo que paso fue que…… (aquí viene un recuerdo, así que pongan la musica relajante que mas les guste ….. y la niebla)  
  
/////////////flash back//////////  
  
Crystal –PM que crees?  
  
PM –que?  
  
Crystal –osama bin laden se esconde en el sotano de la casa  
  
PM –que esta haciendo ese tipo allí?? Ô.ó  
  
Crystal –pues me pidio que le hiciera armas biologicas y nesecita de tu receta del ántrax casero.   
  
Cuando ella viene a darse cuenta PM no estaba y desde el fondo se escucha un grito desgarrador  
  
PM –bin sama dame tu autógrafo!!!!!!!!!!! *-*  
  
Crystal -._.'' eto… ah? Si ya me acorde, mi maestra anna me dio esto (una chibi versión del rosario de los 1080 solo que este era 180) –lo usa y lo amarra en la puerta del sotano. - ˆ_ˆ lo siento pero es por el bien de la humanidad, y se va de ahí.  
  
PM –pegandole a la puerta –DEJAME SALIR, AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE, SOLO EL ESTUPIDO MUÑECCO DE BARNEY DE LA HERMANA DE LA M$%#/ QUE NOS PAREO!!! (lease la hermana de una de las autoras) Y NO HAY CABLE!! SOLO LA TV LOCAL Y ESTAN PASANDO EL INFOMERCIAL DE TOUCH ME (marca de un producto real solo para mujeres y uno que otro hombre por cierto muy caro -_-). AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –eco de aquí a Chihuahua. Crystal se fue hace mas de una hora, en pocas palabras la ignoro.   
  
/////////////flash back//////////  
  
todos – Ô.ó que malas eres!  
  
Crystal –realmente hice eso? ._. … ah ya me acorde, lo hice para que no destruyera la casa de la autora, … momento, si tu estas aquí, eso significa (a mero estilo mi pobre angelito) Ô.Ô MI CASAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! TORITOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! –se desmaya y Alex la cacha.  
  
Alex –respira, respira respira!! (mientras le sopla con un abanico que quien sabe de donde lo saco.  
  
PM – y como venganza sere la gran carnala de ahora en adelante kia kia kia kia!!!!   
  
Taikun –oye!!! Esa es mi risa!!! ¬o¬  
  
PM –y que? Me vale  
  
Taikun –te demandare con derechos de autor ¬o¬  
  
PM –que le van a hacer a un demonio como yo?  
  
Taikun –demonio! Espera? –sacando de la nada una lista que recorrio toda la casa antes que los habitantes –no, no estas aquí, demonios  
  
Todos –Ô_ó para lista.  
  
Taikun – y eso que traje la versión corta.  
  
Led –no me digas   
  
Todos – _o_  
  
Joey –oye?? Que significa PM?  
  
PM –a que te suena güerito??  
  
Joey –mejor ahí la dejamos  
  
Led, Kai, Vegeta, Heero. –imbeciles   
  
PM –primero lo primero, las reglas de la casa, así que…  
  
Crystal (interrumpe) –y la presentacion que?  
  
PM –me lleva la que me trajo (cae en cuenta de algo) oye? Cuando te despertastes?  
  
Crystal –no hace mucho.  
  
Alex –lo que sea _'  
  
Todos –si, lo que sea!! Digan las malditas reglas!!  
  
PM –como quieren que las diga, váyanse a la maldita sala  
  
Led –¬¬ estamos en la sala   
  
PM –pues… eh!... sientence!!  
  
Kai –¬¬ no somos perros!!  
  
Joey – ¬¬ yo estoy de acuerdo con el de los tatuajes (por que sera ^-^U)   
  
PM –pues me vale, así que sientence  
  
Heero – ¬¬ estamos sentados   
  
PM –pues callense  
  
Vegeta –¬¬ pues ya habla maldito insecto!!!!!!! ***  
  
PM –si me dejan empezar *  
  
Todos –EMPIEZAAAA!!!!  
  
PM –ok ok, sera lo sigte: pero no me interrumpan, ni se quejen hasta que termine ok?  
  
Todos –ok.  
  
PM –seran:  
  
  
  
*Van a estar por tiempo indefinido –todos con cara de O_O o de . -  
  
*Hay 5 cuartos, dentro de ellos hay 4 camas, las cuales tendran que repartirselas, para queden 4 en cada cuarto –todos con cara de -.-*  
  
*Habra una hora de agua caliente –con cara de meda igual y dos con cara de ToT  
  
*Para las nominaciones seran 3, 2, 1, POMMMM!!!! quien es el que me esta interrumpiendo??? –yoh, Joey y Taikun se estaban tronando palomintas en el micro ondas -¬¬** sigo.  
  
*Semanalmente se les hara una secion de preguntas a las que tendran que contestar, el publico las hara y si ustedes no las responden honestamente la pagaran caro, captan? –silencio sepulcral en toda la sala.(no me extrana de los 4 serios que estan en el rincón, pero los demas Ô_óU)  
  
*Pueden golpear, mazacrar, incluso humillar a sus herm… digo compañeros de car… digo casa y de cuarto pero… no pueden matarlos –una pelirroja, uno de pelos cafes, y uno de pelos parados y uno de cabello bicolor rien para si. =)  
  
*Y la mas importante de todas las reglas………………………si lo rompen lo pagan, malditos hijos de su progenitora –todos con cara de: que dijo?   
  
sale manta con un libro tamaño pequeño larouse (que de pequeño no tienen nada): Manta –progenitora, persona que ha dado a luz a un ser vivo, lease madre –cierra el libro puff!   
  
Todos –ahhh!!!!! …….. oye!!!!!!!  
  
PM –bien ya hice lo mio. Así que conoscanze hijos de su big mother, yo me largo de aquí.  
  
Alex –se supone que tienes que cuidarnos  
  
PM –que!!!??? No soy su niñera, ustedes son suficientemente grandes para cuidarse. Ademas tengo vida social, no soy como ustedes bola de productos de gallina tamaño familiar, que estan encerrados aquí como ratas de laboratorio por tiempo indefinido. Y antes de que digan algo, sí viene lo de tiempo indefinido en el contrato, parrafo 30, fragmento 25 articulo 149. el de las letras pequeñas, esas que tienen que verse con el microscopio de la nasa.  
  
Sato –QUIEN TRAE EL CONTRATO!!!!! RAPIDOO!!!! QUIERO VER ESO!!!! –le cae un yunque a sato de la nada con un paracaídas ah no es el contrato–chasss @o@ -y exactamente en: parrafo 30, fragmento 25 articulo 149. el de las letras pequeñas, esas que tienen que verse con el microscopio de la nasa. Decia lo sigte:   
  
149. j) al firmar este contrato, queda establecido, que la primera parte obligara a las segundas y terceras partes a permanecer por tiempo indefinido dentro del lugar confirmado en los incisos anteriores, de los articulos de los fragmentos, de los parrafos y clausulas anteriores. que nadie lee los estupidos contratos?? /"a ver si aprenden"/ por eso tienes que leer las letras pequeñas  
  
Todos –no puede ser.  
  
PM –sayonara –desaparece  
  
Espera…. –se oye un golpe seco en la puerta.  
  
Sato –chasss!!! –despues de tragar lo del contrato.  
  
Alex –ya nos llevo la tiznada.  
  
Taikun –ya me puedo presentar? Ya me puedo presentar?  
  
Todos –ô_Ó  
  
Henry –no se supone que somos 20? Yo solo veo 18 –todos se miran y efectivamente faltaban los habitantes 19 y 20 que original /ˆuˆ  
  
Crystal/Alex –voy por el –se van por diferentes rumbos. Momentos después Crystal jala el cadáver er… digo el cuerpo del delito... Digo del participante kouichi. Mientras que Alex trae una tetera con agua caliente y un par de ropas, con un cerdito negro dentro.  
  
Alex –aquí esta el primero –moja al cerdito y este se transforma en un humano –qui esta ryoga hibiki!  
  
Taikun/yoh/miroku (a puntando con sus respectibas armas) Un Youkai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Alex - que Youkai ni que la madre ( oye es un fic familiar/pues por eso nos recuerda siempre a nuestras madres/) es un chico nada mas me cae que necesitan salir mas seguido   
  
Joey- orales!!!!!!! Un chico transformer O.O  
  
Ryoga –eso no me gusto como sono   
  
Todas menos Led –valio la pena el cambio. (interpreten eso por favor)  
  
Ryoga – o//o gracias  
  
Crystal –aquí esta el otro –dice dejando caer el cuerpo del infante y del golpe se despierta –uppss  
  
Kouji -@.@ auch, soñe que me aplastaba una bola de mastodontes  
  
Todos con la tipica gota en la cabeza ˆuˆ;  
  
Crystal –oye tu no eres kouichi  
  
Todos -ah? Ô_ó   
  
Kouji –por fin alguien que me reconoce –suspiro aliviado - -.-  
  
Crystal –cuanto tiempo sin verte JP  
  
Kouji -@o@ nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal -tranquilo kouji solo bromeaba ˆ_ˆ -le da unos golpes en la espalda –pero que haces aquí, que no era tu hermano el que iba a entrar?  
  
Kouji –lo que paso fue….  
  
******flash back**********  
  
los tiernos hermanos K (kouji y Kouichi) caminaban como si nada en el centro (en de japon no en del de aquí de Veracruz, aquí los iban a ratear/ y crees caminar tranquilamente por el centro j aja ja!) el mayor de los dos iba emocionado sabiendo que iba a entrar a una famosa casa en el extranjero (de aquí de Veracruz, no en japon,/donde solo se encuentra la gr4an casa de Gran Carnala Otaku marca aun en tramite) tan emosionado que estaba hartando al menor.  
  
K1 –sabes kouji voy a entrar a la casa de GCO  
  
K2 –¬¬ me lo llevas diciendo desde hace una hora, todo el dia, de la semana y del mes en curso.  
  
K1 –lo se pero … estoy muy emosionado  
  
K2 –¬¬ ya me di cuenta -pasan por una tienda de mascotas  
  
K1 –mira kouji una tienda de mascotas, vamos a ver –se va sin esperar a su hermano, kouji solo se recarga en la pared cercana  
  
K2 –¬¬ ve tu, yo aquí me quedo.  
  
Mientras k1 se va y deja a k2 en la calle aparecen unos tipos de pingüinos (lease visten de traje y de negro) los cuales eran el agente K, el agente J, el agente Smith y Neo? (lo que pasa los de matrix les estan dando en la matrix con tanta deuda, y los de MIB estaban volando por tanta deuda intergalactica/así que les estamos dando plata para pagarla). Los cuales rodean al pobre k2 y con movimientos a la matrix neo captura a kouji mientras que los de MIB le ponen algo pegajoso en la boca para que no hable mientras que el agente smith lo mete en un saco y luego a la camioneta manejada por el agente J. el agente J apreta el acelerador mientras el agente K usa el intercomunicador decia algo parecido:  
  
AK –tenemos al gorrioncillo, repito, tenemos al gorrioncillo, cambio. Así, vamos a la base ..-el agente J le arrebata el comunicador.  
  
AJ –oye ya que estas por ahí, apunta, quiero una orden de la hamburguesa doble con queso, sin capsu, sin pepinillos, y sin cebolla que no se te olvide, papas medianas, refresco extragrande y de manzana –voltea y pregunta a sus compañeros –quieren lo mismo? –todos asienten o lo que parece serlo y una voz dice  
  
A.smith –el mio que sea de dieta  
  
AJ –así tres ordenes iguales pero uno que sea de dieta y me señalas bien claro cual es el de dieta. Así y ya vamos para la base, cambio. –fin de la tranmision.  
  
Mientras que kouichi va saliendo de la tienda y al no ver a k2 dijo algo por el estilo:  
  
K1 –kouji?? T_T me dejo solo de nuevo, que malo fue T_T  
  
******flash back**********  
  
kouji –y eso fue lo que paso V-V   
  
unos cuantos – es la historia mas conmovedora que he oido ;-;  
  
vegeta –¬¬ estupido insecto  
  
kai – ¬¬ eso no le pasa a cualquiera   
  
led –¬¬ imbecil  
  
heero –¬¬ vaya perdedor  
  
fuera de la casa.  
  
Un chico de cabello negro azulado (no ese de ahí no, el de atrás, si ese de los ojos bonitos, tu no estupido el de la derecha, tu otra derecha) seguia insistiendo de la manera mas calmada posible.  
  
Kouichi –DEJENME ENTRAR!!!! YO DEBIA ESTAR AHÍ NO EL, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO Y_Y  
  
Dentro de la casa.  
  
Kouji –como es posible que nos hayan confundido de esa manera   
  
Crystal -opino igual, kouichi es mas lindo  
  
Kouji –si…. Oye!!!!¬¬  
  
Alex –hasme el favor v-v  
  
Doremi –no seria mejor que nos presentaramos ˆ-ˆ;   
  
Todos después de pensarlo un rato-… bueno!!!  
  
Tai –quien quiera empezar que de un pazo al frente –acto seguido, todos dan un paso pero … hacia atrás, dejando a la pobre alma moribunda que se quedo como menso ahí parado.  
  
Kenshin (mirando hacia su alrededor viendo que nadie mas estaba cerca de el) –oro!!! O_o;  
  
Sato –vamos señor himura usted puede *u* (para que la porra?/que estará peleando o que?)  
  
Kenshi (resignado) – largo suspiro –soy Himura Kenshin eh!! Y eso es todo n_nU  
  
Todos- _._  
  
Vegeta –imbesil di algo mas!  
  
Kenshin –oro?  
  
Alex –veras, tienes que decir, no se digamos, tu edad, o por que estas aquí, de donde eres, y la mas importante, por que estas aquí. –con mirada de dilo o te lo sacamos a la fuerza.  
  
Kenshin –oro? Eh! Tengo 28 años  
  
Todos –QUE!!!!!!!! O_O te ves bien chico, como?  
  
Taikun -o que? Yo tengo 74 años, y no digo nada  
  
Vegeta Ô_ó miserable insecto (le ganaron jajajaja)  
  
Todos –O_OU  
  
Joey –chale puros abuelos hay aquí.  
  
Yoh –jijijiji! Si es cierto  
  
Vegeta –a quien le dices viejo maldito gusano insolente ¬¬*  
  
Joey –yo, eh nada, nada.  
  
Misty –ya quisiera yo verme tan bonita cuando sea mayor *u*  
  
Crystal - por amor al creador, no dejes que pase eso  
  
Misty –que tienes en contra mia ¬¬   
  
Crystal –nada, solo el hecho de que existes ¬¬  
  
Sato –eso y el hecho que ya no sales en pokemon  
  
Alex –te corrieron!!!  
  
Todos (cuchichiando) –que vergüenza, la corrieron, ya ni yo, que poca.  
  
Misty –ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!! _ mi contrato caduco.  
  
Todos –ahhh!!!!!! Eso si.  
  
Sato –me lleva   
  
Alex –no podemos dejar que Kenshin continue n_nU   
  
Misty –esta bien  
  
Sato –si señor himura continue *_*  
  
Kenshin - -_- a si….estoy aquí, por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer (la neta lo mandaron a buscar trabajo/y como no quiso pues se metio/mas bien nosotras se lo propusimos).  
  
Sato –es usted impresionante señor himura *u*   
  
Alex –por dios hazme el favor _  
  
Crystal –quien sigue? ˆ-ˆ'  
  
Henry –pues… yo?  
  
Todos – O_o  
  
Henry –me llamo henry ˆ-ˆ (en realidad se llama Hikaru Agahta/pero por razones de seguridad japonesa lo dejamos en incognita), tengo 20 años y pues trabajo en un supermercado (la versión japonesa de lo que ustedes conocen como Oxxo/ oxxo tienda super comun que encuentras a cada esquina de mexico/ es en serio).  
  
Yoh –mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, soy un shaman jijijiji, y normalmente soy criado de Annita, espero que aquí no me traten así. Jijijiji!!!!  
  
Taikun –hey! Y quien es el grandotote que esta detrás de ti, si, si el que tiene una espada igual al pelirrojo.  
  
Yoh –ah si él es Amidamaru!!!  
  
Amidamaru (a kenshin) –a ti te conosco.  
  
Kenshin –oro? Ah!! Tu eres el que me hacias competencia, ahhh!!! Si ya lo recuerdo.  
  
//////////flash back/////////////  
  
en algun lugar de kyoto hace……….. mucho tiempo.  
  
Kenshin –cuantos llevas?  
  
Amidamaru (vivo claro esta) -19  
  
Kenshin –¬¬ mataste a dos de un espadaso eso vale como uno, así que llevas 18,  
  
A -¬¬ Que no es cierto –discuten dando espadazos y dandole "sin querer" a otro tipo.  
  
K –que si –dandole a un tipo detrás de el  
  
A –que no, por cierto se te cayo la funda de tu katana –  
  
K –oh, gracias –se agacha y en el acto esquiva a un oponente y amidamaru lo remata, distraidamente.  
  
A –ya esta? –repite la escena de matar a uno que se le venia por detrás  
  
K –espera, ya esta –se la acomoda –eso conto como 1.  
  
A –no es cierto –y sigue la discusión.  
  
///////////flash back/////////////////  
  
Kenshin –cuando te mataron?  
  
Amidamaru –hace mas de 500 años -_-  
  
Kenshin –yo vine a traves de una puerta dimensional, tu sabes cosas que pasan.  
  
Todos - ._.???  
  
Yoh –jijijijiji!!!!  
  
Misty –bueno sigo yo.  
  
Sato –no seria nada nuevo -_-  
  
Misty –mi nombre es Misty, soy la maestra pokemon de agua y lider del gym Celeste ˆ_˜  
  
Crystal –wallace es mejor entrenador de agua que tu?   
  
Sato –concuerdo con ella  
  
Misty –como iba diciendo, entre en esta casa para probarle a mis hermanas que soy tan popular como ellas  
  
Crystal/sato –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex –a sí, claro "y estos que tienen?" y cual es tu edad?  
  
Misty –eso no se le pregunta a una dama, pero soy mas joven que tu –señalando a Alex.  
  
Alex –no es cierto!! Yo soy mas chica, ademas … quien te pregunto?  
  
Joey –fuiste tu.  
  
Alex –em !! lo que sea.  
  
Taikun –que es eso que llevas en el hombro (que perceptivo es el chico/es un chismoso)  
  
Yoh (hacercandose por detrás) –a ver –introducir grito de niña loca de anime- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Alex –O_O que te da??  
  
Yoh - mataste a mi amigo Horo Horo  
  
Todos –Ô_ó? tu amigo??  
  
Yoh –si, lo mataste, , lo encogiste y lo hiciste tu espíritu acompañante? ASESINA!!!!!  
  
Alex –0 y van 3 ¬¬*** no es el estupido de Horo horo este es solo mi Koropokkuru llamado Horo. Pero le pueden decir chibo Ho  
  
Chibi Ho – ˆˆ ho!!!! hola! -yoh se empieza a reir como vil estupido.  
  
Yoh –jijijijiji!!  
  
Alex –de que te ries?  
  
Yoh –es que tienes razon  
  
Alex –Ô_ó de que?  
  
Yoh –de que Horo Horo es un estupido jijijjiji  
  
En un lugar afuera de la casa.  
  
Horo horo -@o@ me zumban mis oidos!!!  
  
De regreso a la casa.  
  
Alex –ah si, me llamo Zatsuky Oyamada, pero me pueden decir Alex.  
  
Yoh –O_o momento –deja de reir  
  
Alex –si soy prima de Manta n_n  
  
Yoh –pero tu? –empieza a comparar con sus manos las estaturas de ambos de Alex y de manta –jajajajajaja  
  
Alex - ¬¬** de que te ries??  
  
Yoh –pero es que tu, y manta!!! Jajajajajaja –llorando de la risa  
  
Alex –CHIBI HO!!!! –el espiritu ho sopla una ráfaga de aire frio y al instante tebnemos una hermosa estatua tamaño natural de yoh en una graciosa pose (a solo $19.95/aprovechen la oferta) – _ odio que se metan con mi primo, les quedo claro!?  
  
Todos -._. sí  
  
Amidamaru –amo yoh deberia cuidar mejor sus palabras –tratando de descongelarlo  
  
Yoh –jigjigjig –trata de reir encerrado en un cubo gigante de hielo   
  
Joey –sigo yoo!!!! –con pose triunfal y su risa maniatica registrada –soy Joseph Wheeler (una llanta a la que se le agrega er) vengo de ciudad Donimo y tengo 16 años y soy el campeon de duelos de mostruos y….. blah blah insertar aquí discurso de media hora blah blah blah blah…….  
  
crystal –que el campeon no es el tal yugi? "yamii!!!! **"  
  
joey –pero yo quede segundo en el reino de los duelistas  
  
led -¬¬ eso que tiene que ver imbesil, ahora quedaste en tercer lugar, perdiste ante Kaiba   
  
joey –nadie me quiere todos me odian –dice en el rincón mas oscuro con fantasmitas azules a su alrededor.  
  
Heero (que estaba primero en ese rincón) –alejate de mi perdedor ¬¬ -lo patea al centro de la sala   
  
Joey –nadie me quiere ;_;   
  
Alex –yo sí te quiero  
  
Led –yo tambien  
  
Todos –O_O  
  
Led- ¬¬ si lo quiero, pero 3 metros bajo tierra y boca abajo para que no pueda regresar  
  
Todos O_O ahh!!!  
  
Alex –dame tu autografo *o*  
  
Joey –de algo estoy seguro tengo fans   
  
Alex me firmas tu carta favorita?  
  
Joey –el espadachín de llamas??  
  
Alex (sacando de su deck una carta) –que no es el mago oscuro??  
  
Joey - ._. X_x esa es de yugi  
  
Alex –ah por eso decia que el espadachín de llamas –le da la carta del espadachín-  
  
Led – par de imbesiles  
  
Tai –ehhh…que iba a decir?  
  
Agumon –ay tai -_-  
  
Crystal –kawaii!!!! Que lindo adorable y apachable –abraza a agumon –eres el mas lindo de todos  
  
Agumon -._. gracias  
  
Crystal –O_o XD y hablas, mejor aun  
  
Agumon –pues si, todos los digimons hablamos  
  
Crystal O_o, digimon??? Que no eres charmander??  
  
Tai –creo que te equivocaste de programa  
  
Sato –chass Crystal necesitas ver un oculista  
  
Crystal –neee aun así eres lindo :P  
  
Tai –bueno lo que sea. Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami tengo 14 años y el es Agumon mi compañero digimon ˆ_ˆ y entre a la casa por que, Matt me reto a que llegaba a la final, y pues voy a demostrarle que se equivoca.  
  
Miroku –de todas las razones que he escuchado es la mas coherente  
  
Todos –kiaaaaa!!! Tu de donde saliste???  
  
Miroku -………..-_-'   
  
Tai –donde estabas?  
  
Miroku –estaba buscando el baño, y como esta casa es algo grande, pues me perdi.  
  
Todos –tan grande esta la casa ._.  
  
Miroku –y como estamos presentándonos, me toca a mi, -ve a Doremi –"demasiado chica" mi nombre es miroku, soy un monje del japon antiguo –ve a Misty –"no esta mal, la dejare para lo ultimo" tengo 19 años –ve a Crystal –"opción A" y entre a esta casa para –ve a Alex –"si ella dice que no, voy con la de cabello naranja" para…-ve a Led y va con ella –hermosa señorita pelirroja, no le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?  
  
Todos –O_O  
  
Kai –o_O;  
  
Led – O.O Ù_U** - Miroku sale volando gracias a aerolíneas puñetazo de Led.  
  
Crystal (como comentarista de deportes) se va, se va, y… cuidado con el CRASH! techo!  
  
Miroku -@_@   
  
Kai -) –mirando a Led y tratando de aguantarse la risa  
  
Led – ¬¬ tu que me miras imbesil  
  
Kai –mhj ¬¬–cambiando la mirada a serio.  
  
Led – ¬¬ mas te vale  
  
Todos O_O"  
  
Led/kai –¬¬ que miran   
  
Todos –nada  
  
Crystal –pues yo miraba a la nada que estaba en el espacio entre ustedes dos, por que veran según la fisica molecular ……..etc  
  
Kai - ¬¬ y tenias que ser tu.  
  
Crystal n_n –y según Jaime Maussan pueden que haya la implosion de una estrella mediana en ese mismo espacio pero en diferente tiempo, por que según (tiendes a ser aburrida sabias /-_-me lo dice todo el mundo) después de 15 minutos y es por eso que estaba mirando ese lugar.  
  
Todos –ZzZz  
  
Alex - -.- ZzZzZ eh? Ah si quien sigue  
  
Syaoran –pues yo, me llamo Li Syaoran, tengo 11 años, y soy de china, mas preciso Hong Kong.  
  
Alex –tu eres novio de Sakura Kinomoto! –Syaoran se pone como un tomate o quisas mas, el caso es que le hacia competencia al cabello de Led.  
  
Syaoran –O/////////o  
  
Crystal –kawaii!!!!!! XD  
  
Sato –chass  
  
Crystal presentate Satito  
  
Sato –no me llames así Crystal  
  
Alex –a mi me sono a sapito XP  
  
Todos –si a mi tambien  
  
Sato - Satoshi, Himura Kamiya Satoshi tengo 18 (en el caso de que el fic salga ya en junio) ^^U soy un entrenador samurai pokemon me gusta el manga y anime y mmmmmmmmmm ^^U vivo con mis padres, mi hermana y mi prima en el dojo Kamiya Kashin insertar discurso de media hora y me gusta el chocolate   
  
Crystal –pero yo le digo Inu-sato, Sato o Satito XD  
  
Sato - que no me digas satito –todos se le quedan viendo raro a Kenshin  
  
Kenshin –oro?  
  
Doremi –sigo yoooooo :D  
  
Syaoran –por que me recuerda a Sakura? ._.  
  
Doremi –mi nombre es Doremi Harukaze tengo 10 y soy una aprendiz de bruja ^_^  
  
Miroku –lindo, la siguiente?  
  
Doremi –soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta T_T  
  
Ryoga –pues no soy una chica, pero me presentare de todas formas  
  
Led/Crystal –¬¬ que soy yo   
  
Ryoga –perdon, no las vi  
  
Led/Crystal –¬¬ya presentate tu imbesil  
  
Ryoga –gracias me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, tengo 16 años y me dedico a las artes marciales y me meti por que mi amada Akane me lo pidio  
  
Alex - _ maldita Akane!  
  
Ryoga –que dijiste?  
  
Alex –nada solo que tambien te llaman P-chan  
  
Ryoga –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO  
  
Alex –no seas drama ryoga  
  
Kouji –me llamo Kouji Minamoto, tengo 11 voy en 5° y entre aquí, por que me secuestraron, me golpearon, y me metieron aquí al estilo de hannibal lector. Y por que me confundieron con mi hermano, el cual deberia estar aquí, y no yo   
  
Todos –lo que nos faltaba, otro frio.  
  
Crystal –sigo yo ;) cho soy una chica –mirando de reojo a Ryoga- me llamo Crystal Ketchum pobre del que ose interrumpirme antes de que termine , no es salsa de tomate ni capsut por si se preguntaban, soy maestra pokemon y campeona de las liga Johto, Kanto y Hounen XD en tu cara zanahoria, me especializo en pokemon psiquicos y en sembrar bayas y soy impredecible entre junto con Alex por que nos lo ordenaron  
  
Alex –ah si es cierto, se me habia olvidado por culpa del risitas   
  
Yoh aun congelado –ghji, ghji, ghji  
  
Crystal – y…………..que les importa lo demas (lease la edad) y el que esta sentado solito en el rincón del sillon es daisuke niwa.  
  
Daisuke -o//////////////o ya saben mi nombre eso es todo  
  
Todos –que penoso  
  
Crystal –dilo, no tengas miedo que nadie muerde –jalandolo hacia el centro de la sala  
  
Joey –pues quien sabe los que estan en las esquinas del cuarto  
  
Kai/Led/Vegeta/Heero –¬¬ que quisiste decir con eso pedaso de idiota/imbesil/insecto/inepto (lo que pasa es que cada uno de ellos se fue a refugiarse en la esquina de sala/ya saben los antisociales y sus cosas)  
  
Joey –nada  
  
Daisuke –bueno, tengo 14 años estudio la secundaria y entre aquí, por que mi mama me dijo que me ayudaria mejorar mis relaciones sociales.  
  
Todos -O_o que profundo  
  
Daisuke –eto… o//////o gracias –se vuelve a sentar  
  
Henry –ahora solo faltan los de las esquinas no?  
  
Todos –o_O  
  
Heero (sale de su esquina) –soy Heero Yui piloto del gumdan 01 y wing zero   
  
Crystal –edad?  
  
Heero -15 –se mete de nuevo a su rincón oscuro  
  
Vegeta (saliendo de la oscuridad de su rincón) –soy vegeta, el principe de los saiyajin que se meta conmigo las pagara, entendido insectos -se vuelve a meter a su rincón  
  
Kai –kai hiwatari, 14 años capitan de los beybreakers.  
  
Henry –y por que estan aquí?  
  
Kai/vegeta/heero –¬¬ por que se me dio la gana.  
  
Henry –y la señorita?  
  
Led –mi nombre es led Ivanov, soy beyluchadora, soy hermana de Tala Ivanov el campeon mundial de beyblade.  
  
Joey –que el campeon no fue el equipo de kai?  
  
Led –tu callate güero imbesil ¬¬  
  
Joey –y por que entraste a la casa?  
  
Led –para separarme de los imbeciles que forman mi equipo, pero no contaba con que aquí tambien hubieran imbesiles ¬¬ -viendo a kai.  
  
Kai - ¬¬  
  
Crystal –cha son todos n_n   
  
Taikun –falto yo o   
  
Todos - ._.;  
  
Taikun –soy el gran Taikun, soy un seinin, ya dije mi edad y por si no lo recuerdan son 74 años,   
  
Crystal -que no eres un aprendiz de mago?  
  
Taikun –bueno sí, pero soy el mas fuerte  
  
Alex –eso no es cierto, esta Naza, Thundervolt, insertar aquí demas personajes  
  
Taikun –bueno si, pero aun así soy el mas fuerte.  
  
Crystal –si claro.  
  
Taikun –puedo hacer un comentario acerca de ustedes?  
  
Alex –Por que no? Ô_ó   
  
Que sera lo quiere decir Taikun? Sera algo bueno? O sera una estupidez? Realmente importara? Todo esto lo veremos …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Ahora:   
  
Taikun – tu –señala a Vegeta – tu eres fuerte……….  
  
Vegeta- por fin un insecto que sabe lo que tiene en frente   
  
Taikun - ……pero no mas que yo XP  
  
Vegeta- ¬¬  
  
Taikun – tu – señala a Ryoga – tu pues hay le vas dando …..  
  
Ryoga - ¬¬  
  
Taikun – tu – señala a Heero- pues no eres fuete pero me das miedo ._.U  
  
Joey- y yo ^-^   
  
Taikun : tu ……… pues eres un pobre diablo XP  
  
Joey - …………. Eh?  
  
Taikun – tu –señala a Kai – pues igualmente me das miedo ._.U  
  
Yoh – si pero ella da mas o igual miedo que Kai – señala a Led   
  
Taikun – oye si es cierto  
  
Led - ¬¬******  
  
Kai - ¬¬****** no me compares con esa clase de gente  
  
Tras esa palabras todos en la casa callaron con excepción de Taikun e Yoh ( el cual no sabemos cuando se descongelo)   
  
Led - ù_u***** Que quisite decir con eso pedaso de imbecil!!  
  
Kai - lo que oiste   
  
Led - ¬¬  
  
Kai - ¬¬  
  
( 30 minutos después)   
  
Kai - ¬¬  
  
Led - ¬¬  
  
Alex - ._. Creo que esto va para largo   
  
Crystal – dejalos del odio al amor solo hay un paso   
  
Todos lo idiotas - la muerte?  
  
Led/Kai- ***** - viendo a Crystal – imbecil – dejan de pelear   
  
Alex – si los aturdió el comentario ._.U esta decidido Crystal sera el referi de las peleas   
  
Crystal – por que yo? Por que a mi? Que hice para merecer esto!!!!!!  
  
Alex – si lo que digas sigue Taikun   
  
Taikun – ah………….. bueno ……………………. Después de media hora de meditar (lease lo que duro la pelea) e llegado a un a conclusión   
  
Todos – cual es?  
  
Taikun - que todos son………………………..unos pobres diablos XP   
  
Todos - ***************************   
  
Mientras todos los habitantes mira a Taikun con cara de - te boy amatar de una manera de la manera mas dolorosa, cruel y despiadada , con un toque de ve a importa su santa mother se escucha una voz en el fondo del meollo quen decia de la manera mas dura y malvada la frase que todo mundo temera apartir de ahora ….. una frase tan terrorifica que hasta el mismo Emma Daiohsama temblaria (en cristiano el diablo) y esa frase es …………….  
  
Crystal – BOLITA A TAIKUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos – contra el!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taikun – O_______________OU||||||| (azul) pies para que los quiero (si huyo como vil cobarde) – Taikun Salio corriendo a la velocidad de………. Una chica en un dia de rebajas en el departamento de damas en Liverpool (que creo que le aria digna competencia a Ana Gabriela Guevara)  
  
Mientras que el chico salia a sea semejante velocidad seguido por una turba enardecidas (que onda lo van a linchar o que / bueno ya casi / tienes razon) que creo que les faltaba las antorchas los palo y las piedras (si ya saben como las manifestaciones en el DF/ para ser mas precisa en la calle periferico con eje central en ala hora central/ un viernes por la tarde/ si ya saben la hora pico).  
  
Mientras Taikun corria como vil pollo sin cabeza paso por enfrente de Led y pues ella…………….lo invito a conocer el piso de la manera mas rapida posible (si le metio el pie -_-) haciendo que Taikun cayera provocando una reaccion en cadena la cual fe la siguiente ……….. taikun cae de frente sin terminar de decir una frase muy dominguera.  
  
Taikun –inches a tu ma… -mordiendose la lengua al contacto con el suelo  
  
Led –imbesil - pero no muy lejos venia joey encabezando la turba el cual al ver a Taikun en el suelo trata de detenerse al igual que los demas se detuvieron en seco pero siempre existen los benditos peros. Los ultimos no tuvieron tanto tiempo haciendo el famoso efecto domino (sí los ultimos idiotas no les dio tiempo de frenar y cayeron tirando a los de adelante quedando como un lindo y hermoso sanwiche /torta! /cero que te influya, eso es muy naco/O_o te oiste como tala/maria me va a matar ._.U||||||||||||). Y quedaron así:  
  
Taikun –X_x  
  
Joey –x_X  
  
Yoh –X_X  
  
Tai -@o@  
  
Agumon -@.@  
  
Syaoran -@_@  
  
Ryoga -@w@  
  
Misty -@w@  
  
Miroku @u@ « que suerte tengo ˆˆ cai en blandito »   
  
Kouji -@o@ como fue que me meti en esto.  
  
Daisuke -@_@ /dark –me alegra que estes al mando ahora XD  
  
Henry - -_-  
  
Sato -@o@ chasss!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin -@_@ oroooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal –esto es malo -_-  
  
Alex –mi lumbago, pero hay algo bueno de todo esto  
  
Crystal –que?  
  
Alex –que cai encima de todos y no me paso nada n_n  
  
Crystal - graciosa  
  
Mientras habia 4 personas que decian sabios y contructores comentarios:  
  
Vegeta –bola de insectos  
  
Heero –son unos perdedores  
  
Led –todos son unos imbesiles  
  
Kai –pateticos.  
  
****************************  
  
Mely -esto es el primer dia,   
  
Kat -y que hay de la noche. Como sera?   
  
Mely -Quien se quedo a cargo alla afuera sabiendo que Crystal y Alex estan adentro y son las mas cuerdas, y si PM esta adentro sobrevivira alguien?  
  
Kat -goku se acabara la comida?   
  
Mely -Tomoyo habra quedado traumatizada con lo de miroku?   
  
Kat -Y esto es todo el principio, próximamente mas tortura de nuestras ratas de laboratorio  
  
Mely - ya no reveles nada  
  
Kat –o_O si es cierto, es que me emosione sabes?  
  
Mely –continuemos… algun dia dejaremos de hacer estupidas preguntas?  
  
Kat –tal vez si, talvez no, quien sabe  
  
Mely –no olviden dejen review y sus preguntas si quieren saber las intimidades de sus personajes favoritos.  
  
Kat –y perdonen las faltas de horrorgrafia, pero la intención en lo que cuenta.  
  
HASTA LA VISTA BABY!! – que piratas y trillado se escucho eso XD  
  
p.d las preguntas son de lo que sea a quien sea dentro de la casa. 


	7. Especial 1: para Kory con cariño

Mely -que onda bola de…………….. a no esa es PM

Kat -Hola non……………. Que hacemos Mely?

Mely -lo mismo que hacemos todos los sábados (o la mayoría de ellos)

Kat -que tratar de conquistar el mundo o.O

Mely -no Kat eso lo hacemos todos los domingos ¬¬

Kat -o.O a bueno no me digas que……..

Mely -si tratar de continuar este fic

Kat: ah!!!!!!!! Eso -.-

Mely: que pensabas ¬¬

Kat: Nada nnU

Mely: ¬¬

Kat: eso siempre lo hacemos -- ya me aburr

Mely: ¬¬ a ver que propones

Kat: O Contestar los Review

Mely: Kat

Kat: que? nn

Mely: eso es hasta el final ¬¬

Kat: pero no tenemos nada que hacer --

Mely: ¬¬………………………..non esta bien

Kat: bien

Mely: Bien

Kat: bien

(Introducir media hora de Bien)

Mely: y por que no comenzamos nn

Kat: bien

Mely: ¬¬

Kat: era broma nnU

Mely - Mas te vale

Kat: comenzamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1) para el inconforme (que aunque ustedes no lo crean si lo hay/ y que creen es el mismo siempre)

Mely : -Tomando aire y hablando al estilo Adal Ramones- ósea hello Kory, este fic no se trata de ti wey, se trata de los otros weyes dentro de la casa. Si querías mas participación debiste haberte metido, pero nooooooo!!!!!! Este fic se centra en el anime, captas wey. "sea cero que te influya. –haciendo el ademán correspondiente- perdón!!!!!

Kat: entendiste wey!? Si no, pues ni modo wey.

Mely –entrando en razón – VV me siento tan vulgar

Kat –yo también pero, somos mexicanas XD

Mely – tienes razón. que se vaya al carajo

Kat- si ˆˆ

2) para Oro Makoto Ayama Ishigo (cuanto a que es española?/ de hecho es de la península/ ibérica?/ no de Yucatán ¬¬/ ah!!!)

Mely –ahora si la hicimos

Kat –siiii!!! D muajajajajaja (introducir risa diabólica del personaje de su agrado).

Mely Kat?

Kat –shi?

Mely –deja de reírte así por favor

Kat – lo siento es que me deje llevar.

Mely –lo que sea. Pobre Kenshin si, pues…….

Kat -………el se lo busca por idiota. Hablando de Misty: si que muera verdad Mely?

Mely –con una muñeca de Misty a la que le esta clavando un montón de alfileres- que? –mientras dirige una aguja y en lugar de darle a la muñeca le da a- MI DEDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MALDITA MUÑECA. KAT PASAME EL MARTILLO!!!

Kat: solo tengo esto –señala un bisturí muy filoso (por cortesía de nuestro nuevo paramédico que luego presentaremos).

Mely: no importa, solo dámelo XD -empieza a…………. Apuñalar de manera psicópata, demente y………. cruel a la pobre muñeca – Buajajajajajajajajaja!!! Muere maldita!!! – la sigue a masacrando

Kat: .. Das miedo

Mely: - Gracias

Kat: °-° eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh continuemos

Mely : así y de quien dormirá con Miroku puessssssss………………………. °O° buajajajajaajajajajajajajajaja……………………..nn es sorprise.

3) Para Syaoran Li Clow.

Mely: OO gracias por tus palabras

Kat: ¬¬ lo que causa el amor……………..la idiotez

Mely : si lo pero…………..soy feliz n.n. no te aseguro de que syaoran llegue a la final este fic es 99.999999999999% interactivo. Así que habrá que esperar.

4) Para Hao Asakura??? °-°

Mely: como quieres que te avisemos de cuando actualicemos???? Que quieres que te enviemos una paloma o un cuervo, o una estrella fugaz, eh?

Kat: ehhh!!! Tengo su correo

Mely: ah bueno. Nos te avisamos nn

5) Para Rougerabe. (oo).

Kat: o-o ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………..pues………..

Mely: no te extrañabamos, pero gracias por aparecerte.

Kat : bueno . 

Mely: wow fue el review más grande que he visto.

Kat: pero no tan largo como el que le dejamos a nuestro paisano Kamui

6) para kamiu-shirou69

Mely/Kat: paisanoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Mely: gracias por tus comentarios constructivos ˆoˆ

Kat: ¬¬ y tienes que mandarnos review, o sino me voy a tu casa y te mato personalmente, y como diría malik se donde vives buajajajajajajaja!!!!!!! D

Mely: °° y dicen que yo doy miedo

Kat: que?

Mely: nada

8) kokoro yana

mely: querida kokoro. No entiendes la relación entre tu padre Kory y Horo Horo, no te preocupes, ni nosotros sabemos. Así que pregúntale a tu padre. El debe saber y si no sabe dile que no se haga pato y que te diga.

Kat: Kory nos cae muy bien (introducir cara mas hipócrita posible).

Mely: y lo de Led y Kai………….que te explique kat…

Kat: (tomando aire). Led no es mía, no es mi personaje, es una psicópata en potencia. Es personaje de mi amiga Maria, yo no la controlo (¬¬ tampoco Maria) ella ase y deshace lo que ella quiere, a mi no me miren. Además yo no soy tan loca, demente (atrás se acerca una sombra de una persona, que solo se le ve un brillo asesino en sus ojos), psicópata, engreída (se acerca mas), antisocial (se puede distinguir a una chica pelirroja de lentes justo detrás de ella), para tener un personaje como ella (con mirada seria, pone su mano en el hombro de kat).

Maria: ¬¬ que estabas diciendo?

Kat: introducir grito mas aterrador que puedas imaginar KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XX

Mely: hola Maria.

Kat: hello Maria (se esconde detrás de Mely).

Maria: ¬¬ dime que estaba diciendo hace unos instantes

Kat: °-° pues……………..- viendo a Mely- nnU que crees Mely me tengo que ir a mi casa . 

Mely- oO en serio – viendo a Maria – que bonita espada, quien te la dio?

Maria viendo a Kat.: ¬¬

Mely– y ese látigo combina muy bien, también te lo dio ella? -Maria sigue viendo a kat

Kat: nnU (N/K: lo de la espada es en serio y lo del látigo también/ . la estuvo presumiendo en el karaoke --/T-T casi me vuela la cabeza)

Mely –genial "idiota, a quien se le ocurre, darle una espada y un látigo"

Kat: "cuando lo vi pensé en ella"

Mely "OO oye!!! Sal de mi mente"

Kat: "no quiero!

Mely: "por que?"

Kat: "por que si salgo, presiento que me va a doler mucho T-T" –ven como Maria empieza a desenfundar la espada- OO

Mely" me vale, saltee!!!!!!" –le mete un zape.

Kat: adiós –sale como bólido. - 

Maria: ¬¬

Mely: quieres estar el resto del fic?

Maria: no gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Mely: ok – Maria se va y………………. creo que tras de Kat °-° -genial ¬¬ ahora me dejaron con todo… ya se paramedicooooooossssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! –aparece un chico de 19 años, vestido como un paramédico normal, a no ser que contemos la bata ensangrentada y el bisturí oxidado, que lleva una mirada psicópata recién salido del sanatorio, jadeando tipo dark vather (el de star wars), después de eso, busca con la mirada a quien le llamo, ve a Mely, se le acerca lentamente, con el bisturí cual cuchillo de cocina sujeta un asesino (si como lo hace chukkie), a escasos metros de Mely, se detiene, endereza, baja el bisturí, se limpia la saliva, se acomoda la bata, se acomoda el cabello, se aclara la garganta y dice:

¿??- hola mely nn

mely –hola

¿??- para que soy bueno,

Mely: aparte de para matar, asesinar y rebanar?

¿??- si eso nn

Mely –solo preséntate --

¿?? –ok

... este.... a ya s

-Hola, para la mayoría de los de aquí yo soy totalmente desconocido, pero permítanme presentarme:

Mi nombre es Nicxend Gadriel D´Blanc Gambialy Refendon, (en que pensaba el padre al ponerle el nombre o.O) soy paramédico y estudiante de medicina, la verdad de cómo llegue a esta casa es casi un secreto, pero la Srta. Mely me va a golpear si no me presento (atrás se ve a mely con un enorme bate en mano)

-estaba yo en un desolado paraje caminando por las calles cuando en mi soledad y desesperación, con hambre, sed, cansancio, deudas, y una colegiatura que pagar. (Mely: ¬¬ mentiroso la naval paga todo)

-siendo un entrenador de Pokémons del tipo dragón tengo mucha comida que comprar.

Pensé que moriría cuando un rayo de luz se atravesó en mi camino (véase a Nicxend en un camino de noche sin luz con una focalización de luz que viene de detrás de el, se hace mas grande, mas grande, mas grande, se oye un enfrenon marca diablo y a Nicxend volando por los aires por una limusina que es lo que lo atropelló).

Afortunadamente (desafortunadamente ¬¬) no morí, después se bajaron unas señoritas, un tipo raro, uno que se me hizo conocido y a mi maestro Fausto VIII.

Lo primero que me dijo una de las señoritas fue:

-Mely: (ahorcando a Nicxend) que estas idiota o que, casi se raya la pintura por tu culpa, como piensas pagar esto ¬.¬.

Fausto le quita las manos del cuello del pobre (y apuesto a su modo [déjame ser]) joven.

-fausto: este jefa, no cree que nos pueda demandar, no solo por atropellarlo, si no también por que trato de asesinarlo...

Después de una pelea de casi 2 horas se decidió que contratarme para el departamento medico de la casa y yo no los demandaría....

Nicxend: ya saben mi historia, y a partir de ahora hasta que exaspere a las jefas yo voy a ser un personaje regular en sus fic.

Mely salta sobre el y lo muele a batazos

Nicxend: (todo golpeado sangrando de la cabeza y un ojo morado) Bueno... no tan regular...

Nuestro extraño paramédico termina desmayado...

Kat- creo que te pasaste no crees, si no te hizo nada..

Mely- es que por su culpa ya no tuvimos dinero para mas postres en el refiri por pagarle su salario... tu cuando volviste!!!!!!!!???????

Kat- hace 5 segundos nn

Mely- y Maria?

Kat- no preguntes.

Mely- ok, comenzamos?

Kat- comencemos ya:

Cap. Especial: 1 parte. Con amor para Kory

Dedicado al paramédico, cadete, pseudo médico, colaborador y asesor de este fic: Víctor Antonio Blanco Segovia (orales es todo esto . /Oo? la neta sì)

Vemos la entrada a la casa, todo el staff ya se fue, solo que da un alma moribunda jugando gameboy:

¿??- si, ya casi le llego, solo uno mas, muere maldito, muere!!!! –sonido de que se acabo la bateria y no tienes el cargador contigo OO ……………. (Un minuto de silencio…………. por las pilas que acaban de morir/un minuto después/ ahora si el grito) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O ………………. V-V o bueno – avienta el gameboy y se oye chillidos de un gato y cristales rotos – O.o chale oigan donde se fueron todos – dice mientras mira como idiota a su alrededor como vil chiquillo buscando a su Madre – vemos, piensa Kory piensa (piensa, piensa kory piensa x2 –lease en forma de cancion-) a donde se pudieron ir todos…

FlashBack

Se ve a kory muy metido en su videojuego, una dulce, tierna e insignificante mocosa (hey!!), se le acerca al babo... al chico con el gameboy y le habla.

Hoshi- kory!

Kory- …………

H -Kory!!!

K -………..

H -KORYYY!!!!!!!!!

K -…………

H -Pedazo de idiota!!!!!

K -……………… (Y que creen la vuelve a ignorar.)

Media hora después.

H -Kory ya nos vamos.

K -Aja si

H -Ya recogimos las cosas

K -Aja

H -Solo faltas tu

K -Aja

H -Te vas o te quedas?

K -Aja

H -Te quedas?

K -Aja

H -Nos alcanzas luego?

K -Aja

H -Sabes que tienes que tomar el comercial mexicana? (un camion de aquí de Veracruz)

K -Aja

H -Aquí te dejamos el mapa y el dinero del camion!

K -Aja

H -Nos regresas el cambio!

K -………. Aja

H -nos vemos alla kory!

K -aja

H -eres un idiota lo sabias?

K -aja

H -sabes que los hijos de oro y tu no son………. Tuyos?

K -maldita maldita maldita cosa te matare, demonios me mataron, eh que decías??

H –Nada ..

K -Ok, maldita cosa te matare!!!! –reinicia el juego.

H -Nos vamos!

K -Aja.

flash back

Kory: v.v o.O un momento………. . tengo que regresa el cambio……… Naaaaaaaaaaa! (o.O) –kory saca el pequeño mapa que mide como 4 o 5 mts. –me dijeron que tomara el comercial mexicana, y que me bajara en una calle llamada… un momento… OO NO SOY DE AQUÍ!!! –grito como vil gringo perdido en Acapulco a quien le acaban de robar el auto, el dinero y sus pertenencias –QUI!!!!!!! QUI! QUI! QUI! - o.O tengo eco eco eco eco XD genial!!! nia!!! nial!!! nial!! -y tenemos que kory se entretuvo con su eco media hora mas hasta que… -SOY EL MEJOR!!! (silencio, sonido de grillos y un arbusto volando sobre el suelo) y el eco?? –se pregunta y como respuesta obtiene: su saldo para el eco se a acabado, para seguir usando el eco, favor de depositar otra ficha -Oo que careros! ¬¬, neeeh mejor me voy. Y donde tomo el mendigo carro? –kory estaba parado en medio de la carretera (como es que no lo han atropellado?/es que es una desierta/pues donde rayos esta??/ pues… en la calle 1 y 2 entre primero de noviembre y 24 de agosto/Oo que colonia es esa?/Veracruz 2/pobre kory), pero en el mapa habia un papel que tenia escrito "ve a esta direccion" y sin mas que hacer se aventura a… cruzar la calle, ya que para esa hora estaba el trafico hasta el……. Tope, y claro, al igual que en el chedraui el coyol (una tienda) apenas pones un pie y ya te estan atropellando lease casi le vuelan un pie a kory.

Kory –O.o ah! Jijo! –repite la operación pero… sucede lo mismo, hasta que se arma de valor y dice –MURIO POR LA PATRIA!!!!!!!! –dice mientras se arriesga a cruzar la avenida de doble sentido y que ironicamente, sobrevivio –bien :D y Sali vivo –dice feliz, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho ya que el atropellado por … una pequeña niña en su pequeño triciclo rosa.

Kory volando hasta casa de la tiznada (ella es vecina de maria) -AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Niña –INCHE PEATON, FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!! ACABAS DE RAYAR MI NUEVA BICI!!! (es que era una cromada y esas cuestan caro).

Kory –LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! –kash! (sonido de choque) y llega a casa de la Tiznada.

Tiznada –maldito escuincle acabas de romper mis macetas premiada!!! ¬¬ -le da un escobazo y hace que kory caiga en una casa azul con un árbol, una vez alli, kory abre los ojos para encontrarse con… una linda y dulce gatita, retozada en frente de la puerta, con unos ojos tiernísimos, llenos de amor y dulzura.

Kory –esta debe ser la casa –revisa el papel, para confirmar, -aquí dice que cuidado con el gato –dice mientras se recargaba en el árbol para leer mejor –pero si la gata se ve muy tier..ahhh!!!!!!!–grave error, la "dulce gatita" saludaba de una manera tan "amistosa" la cara de kory con sus garritas con el filo de una navaja de afeitar de buena marca. Para que engañarlos, era una gata del demonio que estaba atacando a kory a morir por acercarse a su territorio (lease el árbol).

Kory –ehh AHHHH!!!!!! AUXILIO!!! –parecia que sus gritos eran en vano hasta que la puerta de la dichosa casa se abrio, una chica pelirroja de lentes dijo unas dulces y consoladoras palabras:

¿??- ¬¬ Kirara deja eso, no sabes donde ha estado ¬¬ -al instante la gata se detiene mira a su ama con una mirada de: tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes. Viento esto, la chica dice:

¿?? –hazlo o te quedas sin comer una semana ¬¬ -la gata le mira con cara fea y escupe lo que traia en la boca, que era la tira que kory usa en la cabeza, con kory incluido, la gata se mete a la casa refunfuñando, y pone a ver la televisión (es una gata muy extreña Oo/creo que es peor).

Kory –a los pies de la chica –gracias ¡¡ muchas gracias!!!

¿?? –alejate de mis pies ¬¬ -se aleja y lo patea, aunque no muy fuerte porque le dio lastima el estado en el que estaba kory –tu debes ser kory!

Kory –como lo sabes? O.o

¿?? –me dijeron que un chico llamado kory iba a venir, lo unico que me dijeron es que lo reconoceria a la vista.

Kory –O-o y eso?

¿?? –me dijeron que era un imbecil

kory - .. ………….

¿?? -¬¬

kory -……. Como te llamas, me puedes ayudar con estas heridas y a llegar a donde quiera que tenga que ir?

¿?? - ¬¬ Maria

kory –me puedes ayudar Maria???

Maria –y por que tengo que hacerlo yo?

Kory –por que……… es tu gata? O.o

Maria –el simple hecho de vivir aquí no quiere decir que sea mi gata ¬¬

Kory –oO aun asi me podrias ayudar? Por favor!!

Maria - ¬¬ -Maria entra a la casa

Kory – nn bien! –le sigue, pero Maria le estampa la puerta en la cara – auch! – la puerta se abre y kory cae de hozico al suelo –auch de nuevo

Maria –siéntate acabo de limpiar y no es facil limpiar las manchas de sangre ¬¬

Kory –sangre?? –en el acto kory se levanta y se dispone a sentarse en el primer asiento del sofa cuando escucha un siceo lease por gato esponjado advirtiéndole a kory de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, claro que kory prefiere la vida asi que se sienta enfrente de donde estaba.

Maria –quieres alcohol?

Kory – si por favor

Maria -cachalo –le avienta la botella de alcohol, pero en el trayecto la tapa de la botella se desprende, cae en el suelo y el liquido sale derramandoce principalmente en la cara de kory.

Kory –AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! QUEMA!!!!!!!! . 

Maria –ya no es para tanto, solo es alco… deja checar –maria revisa la botella que cayo al suelo –si, si es alcohol

Kory –AHHHH!!!! DUELE!!!!!!! Y MUCHO!!!!!!! –y no se fija, se tropieza y cae encima de la gata y entonces tenemos a una gata inconciente XX (miau!) y a kory inconciente Xx (guau!)

Maria –toma el control de la tv, se sienta y le cambia a ver beyblade (a kirara no le gusta la serie), y asi pasa toda una hora.

Maria –"hoy sale kai"

Tv –interrumpimos este programa para traerle un mensaje del ciudadano presidente vicente fox quesada….. (presidente de mexico)

Maria –O.O ¬¬ -voltea a ver a kory en el suelo, toma el cojin mas cercano y descarga en kory toda su ira, coraje, frustración y muina de no poder haber visto a su galan favorito (tenemos que decir quien es??) haciendo que kory sea golpeado por un objeto suave y contundente que es capaz de romperla la…. Nariz (nunca sabes que puede traer dentro un cojin).

Maria –MALDITO FOX, SABES CUANTO HE ESPERADO Y SUFRIDO PARA VER A KAI HIWATARI EN ESE MALDITO EPISODIO (es que pasaban la risa maldita de kai/ma: por que risa maldita?/por que es mas creible que digamos maldita a decir adorable) ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LO PIERDO, LA PRIMERA FUE POR EL CAMBIO DE HORARIO, LA SEGUNDA POR EL MALDITO PARTIDO Y PARA COLMO PERDIO INGLATERRA! Y LUEGO EL INFORME PRESIDENCIAL, MALDITO FOX!!! MALDITO! MALDITO!! MALDITO!!! –ante el primer almohadazo kory empezaba a reaccionar

Kory; o.o auch! Espera- almuadaso- maria- otro almuadaso –ya estoy despierto auch! – y siguió y siguió arremetiendo contra kory durante media hora (lo que dura el programa).

Hasta aquí hemos llegado. (no maria siguió golpeando a kory) y las incognitas de esta vez son:

¿Qué pasara con kory?

¿maria seguira golpeando a kory?

¿kirara atentara contra de nuevo contra la insignificante vida de kory?

¿alguna vez dejaremos de fastidiar a kory? ¬¬ Hey! Eso tiene respuesta/ah si? Tienes razon: noooo!!!! XD

¿tendremos la actualizacion de este miserable fic dentro de 15 dias? No pidan milagros ¬¬

Eso es todo… por ahora. –risa demente en el fondo.

Me –eso es todo por este fic.

K –si y como diria Jack el destripador, vamos por partes.

Me -..?

K –que? ¬¬ creian que esto iba a acabar, pues nooo!!!! Ademas la venganza es dulce

Me –y sabe a chocolate =.= -se ve a mely comiendo un chocolate que dice venganza –

K –o.O oye!!! Dame!!

Me –matanga que. Ademas tu ya te comiste el tuyo.

K - .. mala. Lo que sea. Ah si, ultima aclaracion en este fic.

Me –cual ==?

K –este fic no va a hacer yaoi! Por si alguien se preguntaba –se escucha una voz masculina que dice: ehhhh!!!!!!!!!

Me –OO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K –con unas orejeras - . ya callate!!

Me -¡¡ sniff!

K –la razon es que queremos ser neutrales y queremos respetar sus personalidades.

Me –pero puede haber de una serie que si lo sea??

K –pues… si es asi Oo sì.

Me -EHHHH!!!!!!! –saltando de un lado a otro como muy desquiciada – =O=

Ma (maria/no pregunten de donde salio) –ya callense ¬¬

K –hola maria (se hace pequeña). No fue mi intencion decirte esas cosas antes ..

Ma –mas te vale ¬¬

Me –buaaaaa!!!!! YY

Ma –ya callate antes de que te calle yo misma ¬¬

Me –mira a maria lagrimeando – buaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ma –suficiente ¬¬ -se prepara para descuartisar a mely.

Me –buaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! YOY

K –poniendose en medio de ambas –n.n calmadas, no hay que recurrir a la violencia "que demonios estoy haciendo TT"

Ma –aun lado –con espada en mano.

K –antes de que la mates maria. Por que estas llorando. –mely deja de llorar.

Me –es que mi computadora murio por la patria y no tengo dinero para repararla buaaaaa!!!!!!!

k/Ma –"pobre diablo" –maria guarda la espada (creo que le tenia lastima/lo se pobre de mi… genial! XD/lo repito eres rara/ gracias).

K -esa era la noticia.A por cierto hay tres noticias, una buena y una mala y una peor

Ma –la buena (al menos para maria) este fic no se va a actualizar –se escucha un EHHH!!!

K- hasta que la computadora de melissa sirva ¬¬ asi que no se ilusionen –se escucha un BUUUU!!!!!

Me –¬¬ tengo que trabajar para arreglarla, esa es la mala.

K –y la peor, nuestro querido colaborador YY asistente, el que pagaba todo, paramedico certificado, pseudo medicoy cadete, se va para mexico para ser un medico en la heroica escuela naval militar YY buaaa!!!

Me –sì, Victor A. Blanco asi va el nombre en su gafete -- -kat y mely se miran por un momento con lagrimas en los ojos

Ma -¬¬U –mely y kat se toman de la mano y dicen:

K/Me –ya tenemos quien nos traiga cosas de mexico XD yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ma - - -- caida estilo anime. –par de idiotas ¬¬

Me - ¬¬ por que el fic no puede ser yaoi –un instante después de lo anterior.

K – o.O ah pues … veras… -mientras que kat piensa como tranquilizar a una mely inconformo (y no es para mas) enojada, en la parte de atrás sale Nicxend.

Nicky (un momento me llamo Nicxend ¬¬/nos da flojera escribirlo todo/la neta no sabemos escribirlo/asi que te amuelas ¬¬) –voy a vengarme por los batazos XD –mientras se acerca a 3 indefensas chicas (aja si).

K –ehh… ah ya se. Si lo hacemos yaoi no podemos decir que lecae un piano de media tonelada a alguien.

Nicky –atrás de ellas –Oo mami –crash!! Onomatopeya de piano de media tonelada aplastando a un wuey.

Me –no me convence ..

K –intentalo, solo piensa.

Me –ok == si alguien fuera atacado por un enjambre de abejas africanas sedientas de sangre

Nicky –ahhhh!!!!! –dice corriendo por su vida mientras es perseguido por un enjambre de abejas africanas sedientas de sangre

K –y tu maria!

Ma –yo que? ¬¬

K –tu que te imaginas?

Ma –y yo porque? ¬¬

Me –por que es divertido!

K –solo intentato

Ma - ¬¬ ………..solo puedo imaginar un avios terrorista iraqui baja en picada a toda velocidad para aterrizar sobre la cabeza de un idiota .

Me –que imaginación O.O –mientras que atrás:

Nicky –OO AHHH!!! -- Cataplum!!! Onomatopeya de wuey aplastado por un avion terrorista iraqui sobre su cabeza.

K –escucharon algo?

Ma/Me –no –victor aparece frente a ellas.

V –hola chica….. –dice al ver a un ser querido para el. –hijo mio que te han hecho?

Las tres –hijo??? –victor las pasa y se va a ver si su hijito en el suelo

Ma –hijo? Expliquensen

V –hijo mio estas bien? TT

Nicky –piano….abejas….avion….. .

V –ah estas vivo –lo deja ahí tirado –ahora si, hola chicas n.n

Me –hola victor

Ma –y pensaba que ellas eran raras ¬¬

K –oye mely –jalandola –maria tiene razon, hay que explicar quien es quien

Me –quien es quien de que?

K –de nuestros personajes –la zapea

Me –hey no hagas eso, ya olvide lo que estaba pensando.

V/Ma/K -¬¬

K –bueno ya comenzamos –carraspea su garganta.

Me –tomate una halls

K –mejor inicia tu melissa ¬¬

Me –ok, yo tengo tres personajes u. ellas son:

PM esta por cambiarse el nombre.

se ve la silueta dentro de un cuarto oscuro a una chica rubia limandose las uñas.

PM –que quiere tu chamaca, quitate de aquí ¬¬ (ella se presenta cuando estoy con mi hermana o de malas)

Cristal K. D. es la unica que tiene apellidos

dentro de la casa de GCO, la chica de cabello oscuro tan impredecible como el clima.

Cristal –hola (podria decirce que ella es una mezcla de mi conciencia, con PM y con Hoshi… soy yo en tras palabras)

Hoshi la mas peque

en el estudio de tv, una niña rubia de ojos verdes de entre 5 y 7 años esta sentada jugando un videojuego muy tranquila, de ves en cuando mirando el reloj.

Hoshi – donde rayos se metio ese imbecir de kory (dicen que los niños dicen la verdad --. Ah si, ella es mi niña interna).

K –sigo yo!!! –se aclara la garganta –las mias son:

SHADOWes la antisocial del grupo

se ve como una chava de pelo azul oscuro esta sentada en un escritorio con un digimon detrás de ella parado como si fuera su bodyguard (en naco mexicano guarura).

Shadow -¬¬ -mirada de tienen tres segundos para salir de esta oficina o se las veran con el y conmigo.

Blackwargreymon - …… ¬¬ (ella representa mi parte oscura)

ZATSUKY OYAMADA mas conocida por el bajo mundo como Alex

Dentro de la casa se ve a una chica de cabello azul celeste y una tira en la cabeza.

Alex –hola? Ehh! O.o .. adios! n.n (ella representa casi, casi mi alegria, como casi siempre soy en la vida real)

AKIRA esta si es la verdadera, hubo un error hace algunos capitulos.

En algun lugar sepa dios donde, se ve a una chica de cabello largo y negro con su hermano thundervolt (de soul hunter por si alguien no sabe).

Akira -¬¬ serian tan amables de largarse estoy ocupada

Thunder –vaya òÔ (ella representa mi seriedad, la cual pocas veces tengo, a menos que sea necesario)

K –maria sigues tu

Ma –yo porque?

K –ora!!

Ma –todos saben que mi personaje es Led ¬¬

LED IVANOV . no escribiré nada aquí porque presiento que me pueden golpear

En la casa un chica pelirroja de larga cabellera se encuentra sentada

Led -¬¬

Me –sigues tu victor

V –yo tengo varios, pero solo conocen a uno, a los demas los conoceran después

Nicxend Gadriel D´Blanc Gambialy Refendonaun sigo insistiendo en que pensaban sus padres al ponerle este nombre al niño.

Se ve a nicky en terapia intensiva.

Nicky –"por que a mi? T-T" (representa el lado gandalla de victo… según el).

Me -Bueno ahora si ya es todo

K –un momento:

A vistor le empiezan a llegar de la nada un monton de rosas, y luego una chava se le acerca con un ramo, el se le queda viendo, y cuando reacciona toma el ramo.

Victor –me puedes dar tu numero de telefono –luego se ve a victor con una mano marcada en su mejilla –eso significa no? –la chava se va y victor vuelve a la normalidad (lo que es normal en el) –y este ramo que?? –mely se le acerca le quita el ramo de las manos y lo golpea-

Me -¬¬ malagradecido

V – xO perdon –se arrodilla –agradesco el ramo y todo lo demas, pero ya no mas regalos que puedan ser usados en mi contra.

K –si tu lo dices –kat bota un casete de pokemon la nueva versión.

V –oo noooo –en camara lenta trata de cacharlo, pero –crash!

Ma –upss fue sin querer.

K –viendo feo a maria –si claro ¬¬

Ma –que? ¬¬

K –nada n.n

V –mi casete Y.Y ya que --

Se despiden de ustedes Mely y Kat ….. y asesores –Victor deja de escribir en la computadora –

K –mi comp.

Ma –quien dijo que era asesora? ¬¬

Me -Ahora si fin

SI TIENEN EL APARATO RECEPTOR DE ONDAS DE RADIO TRANSFORMADAS EN IMÁGENES AHÍ SE VEN.

Pd. Animo Cadete ==

P.d.2 te extrañaremos … ya no tenemos quien nos invite las botanas

P.d.3 esperamos te haya gustado este capitulo

P.d 4 y si no te las veras.

P.d 5 kory ¬¬ alguna queja y te ira peor. Capichi!! Captas wuey!!

Musica de golondrinas mientras se despiden, de repente se oye que alguien raya el disco.

Me –antes de que se me olvide aquí esta la lista de lo que quiero.

V –ah? Oo

Me –si lo quiero que me traigas de mexico (de las tiendas de anime de alla)

K –ah si yo tambien hice la mia, y aquí tambien esta la de maria

Ma –hey ¬¬

K –ah y de todos los demas –le entrega un cerro de hojas.

V --- mejor me voy –se va victor corriendo.

Mely/Kat –ESPERA!!!!!! –detrás de el

Maria –adios ¬¬

Ahora si

FIN

Ya dijimos a quien estaba dedicado el fic? Verdad?

Para todo los conocidos de kory y los que no lo conocen, si quieren saber que le paso a kory después dejen review pidiendo la versión larga o corta.

Actualizaremos cuando tengamos 10 reviews mas o hasta que mi computadora regrese al 100% a la vida. Lo que suceda primero.

Se ve a mely con una antorcha y una bola de jente detrás de Kat.

Mely –ya saben el plan

Gente –siiii!!!!!!!!

Todos –VAMOSS!!!!

Mientras tanto

Kat –no ha visto nada –como ultima nota òó no quiero mentadas de mi progenitora ni una turba de gente enardecida con antorchas y armada con palos y piedras que puedan dañar mi integridad fisica y psicológica……….. por no dejar que este fic sea yaoi. V-V

La gente se detiene en seco a punto de tocarle un cabello a Kat, y se van tristes por no poder lincharla.

Gente- awwwwww!!!!!!!!!! ;-;

Mely – aww!! Demasiado tarde --

Kat – voltea- que tienes mely?

Mely –nada -- -bajando su arma

Kat- quienes son ellos – dice mientras señala a una multitud con antorchas, palos y piedras- eh? O.o

Mely –nada -- solo una turba de gente enardecida decepcionada. –avienta la antorcha al suelo

Kat –que querian –empieza a jugar con la antorcha tipo sable de star wars

Mely –solo lo imposible --

Kat –ehh!!?? "ô –avienta la antorcha y empieza a quemar la casa del vecino.

Mely –olvidalo --

Kat –bueno

Se ve como mely y kat se van con un lindo fondo de una casa en llamas. Cuando ya no se ve la casa esta explota.

Kat –oistes algo??

Mely – no -- ya vamonos

Introducir fondo de musica white refleccion

Asi termina el fic (ahora si es el final), con una mely deprimida, un amigo en mexico, otro en el hospital, una Kat comprndo un seguro de vida por si las dudas, una maria muy enojada por no ver a Kai y un monton de gente corriendo de un lado a otro huyendo de las llamas como viles pollos sin cabeza. Un dia casi normal en nuestras vidas

Quitar fondo de musica white refleccion -


End file.
